


Mending Hearts

by afewmistakesago, VyeLoyomBrightwarrior



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Secret Identity, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewmistakesago/pseuds/afewmistakesago, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyeLoyomBrightwarrior/pseuds/VyeLoyomBrightwarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinner!Rumple AU. Belle is the village healer.<br/>When the friendly village healer takes a notice in Rumplestiltskin and his son, he is alarmed and wary. As their friendship grows into something more, he finds out that she’s hiding things and battling inner demons, just like him. When secrets start to come to light, they have to try to help each other mend. It’s either that, or become more broken than they were before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foundations

**Author's Note:**

> I (afewmistakesago) write the Belle POV, and VyeLyomBrightwarrior writes Rumple's POV. Let us know what you think!

She had noticed him for quite some time before deciding she had to intervene. The man was known as the village coward, and he was often whispered about by the townspeople. She knew they all looked down on him, this Rumplestiltskin. He was a poor spinner with a young son who always stood close to his legs. The boy loved his father, but the father seemed to be loved by no one else. He didn’t meet the eyes of the people who he sold wool to, he didn’t interact more than absolutely necessary with anyone in the town square. The name tickled at her lips when she approached him after seeing him hobbling in pain for one day too many. She’d heard of how he’d injured his leg, but that mattered not. Belle herself had witnessed the Ogre Wars, and she knew how men fought desperately, their lives ending in meaningless death. The wars revolted her.

As she slowly approached Rumpelstiltskin, a young girl stopped her.

“Aidenne, Aidenne!” the girl said with a laugh, tugging at her skirt.

“Yes, my dear?” said Belle, crouching down to meet the girl at eye-level.

“Do you have treats for us today?” she asked shyly, and Belle noticed the small gaggle of children who gathered behind her, each looking at Belle anxiously.

Belle frowned, “I’m sorry, my dears. I don’t have anything for you today, I came to the market for other business,” she explained to their disappointed faces. Belle - or Aidenne, as she told them to call her, had a habit of bringing a basket of sweet berries and sharing them with the children of the village. She was saddened by the poverty of the area, and thought she should help the children when she could. Their parents often came to her for various remedies, but very few thought of their children above themselves. It was all about self-preservation, she supposed.

After the children had dispersed, she continued to where Rumplestiltskin and his son stood, a far corner of the market that wasn’t often frequented by the people.

His eyes widened when he realized she was headed for him. 

“A-Aidenne,” he stuttered. “How can I help you?”

She pursed her lips, looking at the wool he was selling. “You spun this all yourself?” she questioned.

He nodded. “Of course, ma’am - It’s very fine quality.”

“I’ve no doubt of the quality. But I can’t help but notice, you seem to be in great pain when you walk,” she said, staring at the leg he wasn’t putting any weight on. He leaned heavily to his left, his walking stick digging into the ground. 

He stared at her nervously, obviously uncomfortable with her switching the topic. “It’s no matter.”

“It does matter,” she said firmly. “I’ve watched you struggle for too long.”

“I - I don’t mind the pain,” he insisted. His protesting was cut short when his young son - Belle assumed he must be around seven years of age - joined them. He looked between the two adults curiously, then stood behind his father’s leg. The son was never in the groups of children who talked to her in the town square, but perhaps she could talk to him now.

“What’s your son’s name?” she asked, smiling gently.

Rumplestiltskin still seemed confused at her presence, but he told her. “Baelfire.”

She smiled. “A good name. Hello Baelfire, my name is Aidenne,” she said, craning her neck and bending down so she could look at him.

He smiled at her bashfully. 

Belle straightened up, then returned to her stern voice. “Rumplestiltskin, I insist you visit my home tonight. I have several pain remedies we could try.”

“I don’t really think that’s necessary,” he said, looking at the ground in front of her.

“I insist,” Belle said. “You can come over tonight, and I will help you. There’s no need for you to suffer.”

He sighed. Belle knew this man thought himself lower than dirt, and her perceptive nature made it easy for her to tell he was under the impression that he deserved the pain.

Belle picked up a piece of wool. “How much?”

He told her the price. She pursed her lips, unsure. “I will pay you twice that much if you come over tonight,” she said.

He almost fell over, she could tell. “Twice? Aidenne, that’s hardly -”

Belle stopped him, pulling the coins out of her bag. “Come over tonight, and bring your Baelfire as well. I just made a cake and have nobody to share it with,” she said.

Baelfire started at the mention of his name, then said shyly, “Cake?”

She nodded. “Yes, for you and your father both, if he comes tonight.”

Rumplestiltskin still looked bewildered, but he gave her a small nod.

She smiled brightly. “I’ll see you later,” she said quietly, exiting his corner and walking over to some women who were waiting on her for advice.

If anyone had been surprised to see the medicine woman and the town coward talking, their voices stayed hushed. Gossip didn’t ring in her ears, as it normally did. Belle left the market early. She had to be prepared for her guests that night. 

 

\--  
He couldn’t help but stare after Aidenne as she walked off. She had come over to talk to him. To him. And it hadn’t been to tell him that he was doing something wrong either. It hadn’t been to insult or berate him. It had been to try to get him to come over to her house and take a pain remedy. No one did that - went out of their way to think of him. Except, apparently, the town healer. “Cake, Papa,” Bae told him quietly, jarring him out of his thoughts.

He turned to look down at his precious boy and saw him smiling. Smiling was something Bae didn’t do much anymore. Not since Milah had… well, not in a very long time. Rumpelstiltskin could get his boy to smile of course, and even laugh occasionally. But it had been a long time since anyone else had made Bae happy. He found his gratitude for Aidenne growing by the second as he looked back up at where the healer was talking to some other women before looking back down at his boy.

“Yes Bae,” he agreed. And then, the list of everything Aidenne had done started playing through his head once more. She had talked to him kindly. That alone was something to be treasured, and honestly something he couldn’t understand. Because why would anyone ever want to talk to him? But that wasn’t even all she had done. Oh no - she had also decided to try and give him a pain remedy. No, strike that. She had succeeded, hadn’t she? And in doing so, she had paid him twice as much as normal for thread and invited him over for dinner. She was really nothing like the rest of the townspeople.

He glanced down at the coins in his hands. That had all happened so fast that he hadn’t known what to do. Now that the event was over he was absolutely horrified that he had allowed Aidenne to do that. He should have insisted that she keep her money. After all, getting paid by the healer to receive medical attention hardly seemed appropriate. In fact, he really ought to be paying her for all of this. No, that wasn’t quite right. What he should do is call all this off entirely. After all, being nice to the town coward didn’t come without cost. The last person who he would want to see suffer was the kindly healer.

But then, of course, there was Bae to think about. The lad would never forgive him if they skipped out on cake. To be honest, Rumpelstiltskin was rather looking forward to that as well. He and his son didn’t indulge in such treats often. There really was no way he could justify getting out of their meeting at all, since she had involved Baelfire in the deal. But, he could give Aidenne the extra money back. It was the right thing to do in their peculiar situation. He really ought to bring something over for dinner as well. It was customary. Though, he couldn’t think of anything that he could bring. He didn’t have very much money, either, so it wasn’t like he could just buy something. Unless he bought it with Aidenne’s money, which would mean that he wouldn’t be able to give her money back. She’d probably prefer the money to anything he would think to get for her.

He was still thinking about his encounter with Aidenne when he packed up his wares a bit earlier than normal, ready to head home and drop things off before going to the healer’s house. Bae was getting antsy, and he highly doubted that he was going to get anymore customers that day. Bae ran along in front of him happily, and Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t help but smile at him. It was so good to see his boy in such high spirits. Then he was reminded of why his son was so happy. Aidenne. He still didn’t have anything to give her. He frowned, taking a quick look at his money pouch. He had become fairly good at guessing the amount of money in it before he actually counted it, and he already knew that if sales kept going like they had, he was going to have to miss a few more meals. There really was no way he could buy the pleasant healer anything. 

“Look Papa!” Bae stated, pointing out into the grass. “Flowers!” Well, there was an answer to his problem. They could bring Aidenne flowers. That created the high chance that she would take that as him trying to woo her, and that was the last thing he wanted. Although, the flowers didn’t have to be from him.

“Why don’t you pick a few for Miss Aidenne?” he suggested. Bae’s face lit up brightly at the idea.

“Yes, papa!” he agreed, running off to get some. Rumpelstiltskin chuckled a bit, feeling comfortable enough with the proximity of this field to the house to go on ahead of his son. He arrived inside and set everything down, frowning a bit at the still unsold wares. He knew his thread was good quality. Well, certainly not the best, but it was good. Yet still no one seemed to want to buy from him. Not that he blamed anyone for that. It made sense. Who would want to buy from the town coward? Usually, people only did if they were too lazy to go to the bigger market a town over or if they ran into a last minute problem. Still, that made it difficult for him. He had to feed his son and with the amount he was getting… he’d be fine. He and Bae would be just fine. They were always fine. He would just have to tighten his belt a few notches. That was all. They were going to get through this without a problem.

“”Look, Papa!” Bae shouted as he walked in the door. Rumpelstiltskin turned and smiled at the colorful flowers his lad had picked out for the healer. He pocketed the money he needed to return to Aidenne as he smiled back at his lad.

“Those are perfect, Bae,” he praised as he looked around the house. He felt like he ought to do more before leaving, but there was simply nothing else he could bring to give to the good-hearted healer. He and Bae should probably clean up a bit first, but Rumpelstiltskin was fairly sure that they didn’t have the time. So he just brushed his hair straight with his hands, ruffling Bae’s into shape as well. Bae squirmed a bit, but Rumpelstiltskin was ready for his small protest and managed to get the lad’s hair presentable in the few moments he had. “Ready to go?”

Bae nodded vigorously, a huge smile on his face. After all, he was about to get cake. Rumpelstiltskin patted his son’s head one last time on his way to the door, getting a stray hair into place. “Then let’s go,” he stated. Bae ran out ahead of him, no doubt because he was extremely excited to get to Aidenne’s house. He stayed a bit ahead for the majority of their walk, leaving Rumpelstiltskin ample time to think. His thoughts naturally turned to every single way he could totally mess up everything tonight. What if the healer was allergic to flowers? No, that was crazy. She was a healer. She had to work with plants. But what if she was allergic to the flowers Bae had picked? And what if he and Bae made fools of themselves at dinner? They had eaten alone so long that Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t sure that they can make it through a meal with someone else without embarrassing themselves. And what if they hadn’t cleaned up enough? Or Aidenne could take something he said the wrong way. Or Bae could knock something over. Who was he kidding? In his state of mind, he would probably knock something over. He had just about made up his mind to turn around and go back when they arrived at the the door.

“Bae…” he started to say, ready to tell his boy not to knock. But it was too late. His excited son eagerly knocked on the door before he remembered that someone was going to be on the other side. He ran back, hiding behind his father’s leg. And all Rumpelstiltskin could think as the door swung open was that he wished he had something to hide behind, too.


	2. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his protests, Belle - or, Aidenne - insists Rumple receive treatment from her. She and Baelfire form a little connection, and Rumple is once again baffled at the healer’s kindness.

She opened the door a few moments after she heard the knock. The spinner and his boy had made it, after all. Belle had worried that her fervent attempt to help him would frighten him off. She had helped him either way - if he didn’t let her help with his ankle, she had overpaid him for the wool she had purchased. It was no secret that money was tight for nearly every family in the village.

Belle smiled at them. Baelfire was in his favorite spot, half-hidden behind his father’s legs. Rumpelstiltskin was looking at her like a nervous fawn, and she was sure he was the kind of person who was afraid of his own shadow. Maybe she could fix that, as well. His confidence.

“Good evening, boys,” she said, welcoming them in. Rumpelstiltskin entered slowly, leaning on his walking cane for support. It looked like he thought she was going to change her mind and make them leave.

“E-Evening, Aidenne,” he managed, looking around her small cottage. It was big for one person, but small in Belle’s mind. “Bae picked you flowers,” he said quickly, and a tiny hand appeared with a bunch of wildflowers.

Belle reached for them, admiring their beauty. It was nice of them to go out of their way for her. Belle noticed that both boy’s hair had been combed, but they wore the same clothes from earlier. She crouched down to speak to Baelfire. He was a lovely looking child, with bright brown eyes and curly brown hair. It was a shame that he, too, seemed afraid of most things. Children should be free to run around and not carry the burdens of their parents.

“Thank you, Baelfire,” she said sincerely, reaching to touch his shoulder. He started a bit at her touch, and Belle wondered how often people who weren’t his father touched him. When he didn’t pull away, she continued. “Let’s say goodbye to papa’s legs, and you can sit at the table and have some cake, hmm?”

He smiled at the mention of cake, and took her hand as they walked to her wooden table in the center of the room. An imperfect cake sat in the middle of it, and as Baelfire clambered to sit down, Belle placed the flowers in a glass vase that was resting empty on one of her many shelves. After setting the vase down next to the cake, she cut Baelfire a slice far too large for him to eat all at once. Rumpelstiltskin looked like he wanted to flee the scene as she motioned at the chair next to his son.

He obeyed, sitting down and watching warily as she cut him a slice of cake. He rested his walking stick on the side of the table, and Belle could see the worn indentations from his grip on it. 

“You can take the leftovers home,” said Belle as she cut herself a thin slice of the treat.

Both of her guests were eating quickly and quietly. She didn’t sit with them, instead she walked to the fire that roared in the corner of the room. She had a tea brewing that would help some of the townspeople with the common stomach ailments and pains of arthritis. It was amazing how much a few plants could do, but so many people stomped by and didn’t stop to see what the plants could tell them. Anything could be learned from books, and they had taught her how to heal. Lost in her own thoughts, it took a tug at her sleeve for her to remember her visitors.

When she looked at Rumpelstiltskin, he could hardly meet her eyes. “Aidenne, I said your name a few times - I was just wondering if you wanted us to go,” he said, staring at his beaten shoes.

She frowned, both at herself for not adjusting to being called Aidenne, and to his desperation for an escape. “Why would I want you to go? You’ve just arrived. Sit down, and we can talk about your leg.”

“I really do not want to be a bother,” he insisted, but she shook her head.

“I am only bothered by the fact that you’re in pain and not doing anything about it,” she admonished.

He sighed. “I am not in pain…”

Belle rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. “Lies. Go sit back at the table.” 

She walked back with him, idly placing her hand on his back for the short walk. She removed her hand quickly, startled at how pronounced his ribs were. The man must be starving. She noted how his frayed clothes hung loosely off his frame. It would be a mistake on her part not to try and feed him anymore, and while his son looked to be in good shape, it was likely that Rumpelstiltskin put his son’s needs at the top and his own at the bottom on his priorities. Both could use some nourishment, and Belle would surely try to help them in any way she could.

She noticed Baelfire was sitting quietly, watching them interact with interest. Gathering what she needed from one of her shelves, she returned to the table and sat across from Baelfire, handing him a ball of dough. 

“I made bread earlier, and I think the dough of it is fun to play with, if you want,” she said, and he cautiously took it from her, rolling it in his hands. Belle wanted to make sure he wasn’t too bored while she talked to his father. 

She turned to the father in question. “I’ve made a rub for your ankle. It should help the swelling and the pain,” she said. 

He nodded feebly. “I can’t pay you,” he said quietly, looking at Baelfire out of the corner of his eye. “I can just leave now.”

“Rumpelstiltskin,” she said firmly, “I don’t want you to leave. I want to help you. Can you put your leg up on this stool?” she asked, getting up from her chair and moving a stool to the side of the table.

He could, but Belle could tell he was in pain from his expression. It was probably a wound deeper than she could heal, but without a proper surgeon, her home remedies would have to do.

Both adults were startled by Baelfire laughing at himself. It seemed like he was playing pretend with the dough, the flower vase, and the cake plate. Clever boy.

Absently, Belle whispered, “Where’s his mother?”. She immediately regretted words as what little color in the spinner’s face drained away. He was swallowing quickly, his eyes watering.

“Oh, Rumpelstiltskin, I am so sorry. You don’t have to answer. That was far too forward of me,” she said quickly, embarrassed at her own mistake. The air was thick for a moment, and for the first time, he looked her in the eyes.

“No, it’s fine,” he told her. He glanced over at his son briefly, presumably to make sure Bae wasn’t listening. “It’s just… she’s gone.” Belle didn’t have to ask to know what he meant by gone. She blinked. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder comfortingly.

He shook his head. “Don’t be.”

With that, Belle refocused on the task at hand. She reached for her wooden bowl, filled with a mixture of herbs and berries. She had mixed it all together that afternoon, creating a salve for pain relief.

“This will be cold,” she warned, and he nodded, biting his lip as he looked around at her cluttered walls.

She gently scooped up the remedy, then rubbed it as lightly as she could on to his ankle. He grimaced at the touch, and she wished she could just wave a magic wand and make his earthly aches disappear. 

 

\---  
He was used to pain, so he could ignore the ache that her tending to his leg caused. Or at least he pretended he could. To be honest, he still wasn’t sure how she’d gotten him here. He had been set on not letting her tend to him. He had nothing to offer her in return, after all. Still, here she was giving him free treatment while she let his son play with her belongings. In fact, she was letting him play with food. It was really confusing him. He knew he wasn’t thinking straight at the moment - he was having trouble doing that around her. She just kept bestowing kind act after kind act upon him and his son. He didn’t know what to do with it all.

He glanced back at his boy to see the lad was engrossed in his own little game of pretend. Rumpelstiltskin smiled a bit at that, loving the way Bae used his imagination. He tried not to dwell on the fact that the lad had to use his imagination. No one else would play with him. He had to entertain himself or resign himself to being bored. No one should have to live under the shadow cast by their parents, but here Bae was living under his. He hated himself for that.

He only just stopped himself from crying out when Aidenne accidently hit a sensitive spot on his ankle. He did flinch, and she smiled up at him apologetically. “Sorry,” she stated, as though she had anything to be sorry about. Here she was helping him and she still thought she ought to apologize? He just didn’t understand.

“I’m fine, really,” he protested again. Half of the reason he kept arguing was reflex. After all, he could hardly tell his questioning son that his leg was hurting, could he? There was more to it, however. He was used to the pain. He could live with it, and he’d be just fine. He had to be. Her remedies cost money, or they should, and here he was, with nothing to give her, but still she wanted to help. Really, he ought to be paying Aidenne. He ought to have never let her talk him into this. He ought to… to… to at least give her her money back.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the extra money she’d given him. “Here,” he said, holding it out to her and concentrating all his energy into making sure his hand didn’t shake. He really shouldn’t be this nervous. He didn’t think Aidenne was going to do anything to him. It was like he was the world’s biggest coward.

“What is this?” she questioned, sounding almost personally affronted that he was trying to give her money.

“Your money,” he told her. “The extra you gave me. I really shouldn’t have accepted it in the first place. You have done nothing but help me and I can’t accept payment for you helping me.” She just looked at him for a minute, either trying to figure him out or decide what to say, he wasn’t sure.

“My payment for helping you is helping you,” she told him then. What? That made no sense. “So let me help you and keep the money.” He didn’t know what kind of person used that kind of logic, but he knew it was in no way normal.

“Aidenne.....”

“If you’re about to argue, don’t,” she warned him. He stopped talking instantly and stared,at her. She wasn’t making sense. She was giving up money, food, and time. No, she wasn’t just giving it up. She was giving it to him. That was so much worse. He just couldn’t fathom why she was making these choices. “I want to help you and it would hurt my feelings if you didn’t let me,” she continued. Well, what was he supposed to say to that? He felt terrible for practically stealing her money, but now he couldn’t not take it. “Thank you,” he muttered for lack of anything better to tell her. Apparently that was the right thing to say because then she rewarded him with a smile. Out of all the things she had given him thus far, he thought that he probably cherished the smile most.

“That should be good,” she stated, getting up. He moved his leg off of the stool, trying to cover up his grimace and hoping desperately that she didn’t see it. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful for her healing remedy. Luckily, she had been too busy to notice. She closed the jar of ointment and passed it over to him. “Apply that once a day,” she ordered as she moved away. It looked like this visit was finally coming to a close. He was relieved. Once he was gone, he didn’t have to worry about trying to figure out why Aidenne was acting so nicely to him all the time.

He moved over to his son, smiling as he watched the cake plate carefully maneuvering around the vase with the dough on top. He had no idea what narrative his son had in his head, but that made it all the more special. “Ready to go?” he questioned, reaching for his walking stick.

“Sure, Papa,” Bae agreed, talking as though Rumplestiltskin and Bae were the only ones in the house. He was a bit startled that his boy would talk so confidently with Aidenne nearby, but then he had just been playing pretend. He could have forgotten she was there. 

Bae was up and running before Rumpelstiltskin had time to process it. Aidenne seemed to be caught unaware too. She turned around from grabbing things out of various cupboards just in time for the small body to ram into her. Rumplestiltskin watched in shock as his shy little boy hugged the healer as though he’d known her for his entire life.She quickly placed what he now identified as food down on the nearest surface before bending down as much as she could to hug Bae back without disrupting his hold.

“Bye Miss Aidenne,” Bae said before letting go, walking back over to his father as though what he’d just done was the most natural thing in the world. 

“Bye Bae,” she replied with a smile as she picked up the supplies from earlier, along with the food she had retrieved from the cupboards. She came forward and held them out for him before seeming to realize he couldn’t hold everything and his staff at the same time. “I’ll get a basket,” she announced, setting the stuff on the table and rushing off. His head was spinning. Bae had voluntarily hugged someone other than him, and now that person was giving him enough food to last him for a month if he saved it properly. 

“Aidenne…” he tried to argue.

“I bought too much,” she informed him then as she tossed a basket she deemed too small over her shoulder. “It will all expire before I can eat it, and that would be a shame.” She had now located a basket that seemed to fit her requirements and she walked back over, stuffing the quality goods into it. He didn’t know what to think about this. She pressed the handle into his hand then, and he couldn’t just not take it. So he grabbed the handle, only just stopping himself from jolting a bit at the way their hands brushed together. 

“Thank you,” he stated, looking into Aidenne’s compassionate blue eyes. She gave him another precious smile for that, and he felt like he was being rewarded by her for saying the right thing.

“Of course,” she responded. They stood there then and Rumpelstiltskin was sure he looked like an utter fool because he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. The silence remained until Bae yawned. 

“I should get him home,” he said, relieved to suddenly have something to say. She nodded in agreement.

“That is a good idea. We don’t want Bae to be too tired tomorrow.” She was still smiling and it took a great effort to look away for the healer and down at his son. 

“Let’s go,” he said, turning away from the door.

“Bye Rumpelstiltskin,” Aidenne called. “Don’t forget to come by if the salve isn’t working.” 

“I will,” he agreed, even though he had absolutely no intention of telling the healer that her remedy didn’t work even if it didn’t. “Goodbye Aidenne.” 

The walk home was a bit harder due to having a tired son and a basket full of food, but he managed it well enough. They got back and he set the basket on the table, leaving it to be sorted through later when his boy had been put to bed. Soon he was tucking the lad in. He leaned down and kissed Bae on the forehead.  
“Goodnight, son.”

“Papa?” Bae questioned before he could pull away, sitting up in bed. “Can we see Miss Aidenne tomorrow?” Tomorrow was a day devoted to spinning, not going to market. Still, he wanted to be able to say yes to his boy. He couldn’t, however, not if he wanted to keep making money.

“We’ll see her next market day,” he promised. Bae seemed satisfied with that answer. He laid back in his bed, a small sleepy smile on his face. 

“Good. I like her,” he muttered before falling asleep completely. Rumpelstiltskin smiled down fondly at his son.

“I do too,” he stated quietly. “I do too.”


	3. Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bits of Belle’s former life become evident after she receives letters from two friends involved in her complicated past. Meanwhile, Rumple can’t help but think of Aidenne, and Bae once again proves his fondness for the healer.

She was an early riser, but the knock at Belle’s door still surprised her. Nobody came this early. It was market day, and she was gathering her wares and figuring out an appropriate amount of money to bring with her. She opened the door a crack, nervous to see who was visiting at sunrise.

To her delight, it wasn’t a stranger, but a postman. “Joseph!” she exclaimed, opening the door wider. The friendly giant of a man stepped inside, rustling through his sack of letters. “You don’t have to personally deliver to me,” she said, a slight note of scolding in her voice.

He continued his search, looking up at her for a moment, “Yes, but Aidenne, you are the only one who receives letters in this little town.” She felt herself blush, then quickly went out to her backyard, finding a cup of water for the man who had gone out of his way for her. He accepted it, handing her two letters in exchange for the drink.

“I didn’t know you could read ruins,” said Joseph conversationally. Belle was surprised, noticing one letter was in fact, written in an ancient language. She knew who it was from immediately. She shrugged, smiling at Joseph. “Just something I picked up in my schooling,” she said. He gave her a funny look. “You know a lot, for a woman.”

Belle forced a friendly smile at him. “Yes, but if I didn’t, who would’ve helped when your son had those aches in his joints?”

He gave her a slight nod, accepting the point she was making and wanting to leave before the moment got heated. He didn’t want to anger the only healer who had earned his trust, the only one who could help him if need be on his letter route. After downing his water, he thanked her and was on his way.

Belle sat at her table, debating which letter to open first. The one in the ancient language would take longer to read, but it was obviously from Archibald. Her old tutor must have something important to say if he was masking his words from the common eye. The other was addressed to her healer name, and Belle couldn’t identify the handwriting. She opened that one first.

_“Aidenne,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. My friends and I miss you, but we hope you’re doing well. I am still living in the place you saw me last. I think about what we discussed often. Fear is an incredibly strong emotion, but not so strong as the hope I retain for my future. I hope to visit you someday at your new home. Write back and tell me if this is a good plan._

_Your friend,_

_Sage Woods”_

Belle squinted at the name. Sage Woods. It had to be - Snow White. Yes, her dear friend who had helped her so many moons ago. She smiled, recalling the time she’d spent living in the woods with the so-called bandit Snow White. Her letter seemed to ring with her normal hopeful nature, but it wasn’t like she could tell Belle how she was really doing when the royal family could intercept and read letters at any time. When she said “my friends”, she must be referring to the seven dwarves she shared her home with. It would be interesting for Snow to visit her, to see how she’d adjusted to her new life. Snow had known her in her first moments free of her old life, helped her create Aidenne’s story and even picked her name. If all was truly calm on Snow’s front, it may be safe for her to travel and stay with Belle.

Belle let out a content sigh. Everything was going well. Unless, of course, Archie’s letter brought bad news. Archie was the person she trusted most in the world, the only one who had known her since her birth aside from her parents. He had been her tutor, and at sixteen, when her father banned her from reading, he snuck books into her drawers and candlesticks into her room. Upon her betrothal, she’d gone to him in confidence, a mess of anger and tears. The plan to run came from the depth’s of Belle’s mind, almost too scary a thought to whisper, but he’d agreed. Tired of the royal family’s corruptness, he had snuck behind the king’s back to plan an escape for the desperate princess. They had traveled together, stopping first at Snow’s cabin. From there, they both joined the rebel’s side of the Ogre Wars, healing whom they could. After Belle had seen one too many broken limbs and her nightmares set in, they had agreed on their new and final destinations. They had separated, because two new people in one small town may raise suspicion.

Opening his letter carefully, she began to decipher the words he had written to her.

_“Belle,_

_I write in this language because I know no one else shall understand. The search for you has not ceased. There is a price on both of our heads. Our ally in the castle has written to say Gaston has ordered another round of knights to look for us, but the map she sent indicates they will be going the long route, avoiding your village. I am wary still. In a few weeks time, I will be moving, and I suggest you do the same. I have attached a rough outline of the map. Time is running thin for us, dear girl._

_In your confidence,_

_Archie.”_

Belle’s hands were shaking as she dropped the letter to the ground, and felt like the contents of her stomach may see the light again. She steadied herself, inhaling and exhaling as she counted, staring at the ceiling. The hidden past she had concealed was rushing back to her mind, the thoughts and fears she’d ignored were once again very real. She picked up the letter, reading its words again. The knights were still looking for her. She had to keep moving. Belle was distressed, torn between wanting to run and wanting to stay put, to pretend the story she’d told the villagers was true. Just a healer who had moved somewhere new to help the people who were helpless. It was so easy to stay, and she couldn’t bare to imagine the children’s faces if she’d left. For some reason, little Baelfire hugging her flashed in her mind, and she laughed out loud, incredulous. The child who was only loved by one had learned to love her so quickly.

Thinking of Baelfire reminded her that today was market day, and her basket of berries and poultices was sitting idly next to the door. Taking another deep breath, she adjusted her dress and splashed her hot face with cold water. She couldn’t act suspicious or change her routine, not in this society where people were fearful of anyone different from themselves. She gathered all her courage, grabbed her woven basket, and headed towards the market. On the path there, she pulled down a poster tacked to a tree that demanded the whereabouts of the bandit Snow White.

 

\--  
He moved a spool of thread so it lined up with the others as he tried very hard to resist looking up the road that lead to Aidenne’s house. So she was late to market day. That wasn’t something to worry about. He was sure she was perfectly fine and not lying dead in her bed due to a heart attack. No. He wasn’t thinking about her. He was organizing his thread.

“Papa, where’s Miss Aidenne?” Lying wounded in a ditch. Being attacked by wolves in the woods. Avoiding the market because she didn’t want to run into the town coward.

“I don’t know, Bae,” he muttered as he tried to find something he could do other than rearrange his spools for the tenth time. Surely there was some way he could keep himself from worrying over the kind healer, or thinking about her gentle touch and sparkling blue eyes. No, he was most certainly not thinking about that. It was inappropriate after all. An old man like him, being infatuated with a young woman like her? It wasn’t happening. He was not thinking about the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. He was not thinking about how soft her hands had been when she was tending to his ankle. He was most certainly not thinking about how motherly and caring she had been when interacting with Bae. He wasn’t thinking of her at all.

He glanced up at the road again and almost sighed aloud in relief. There was Aidenne, coming to market. She was alright after all. He smiled to himself before looking back down at his wares. Maybe now he could finally concentrate. He glanced up again not a second later. No, apparently her being here was just as much a distraction as her being gone. He found himself looking into her kind eyes and to his shock he found her looking back. She smiled, and try as he might, he could not tear his gaze away. She looked like she was about to come over, but then the carpenter was at her side. Rumpelstiltskin dropped his gaze again, feeling like a fool. It wasn’t like Aidenne had come to the market just to see him and Bae after all. She had wares to sell and handsome young men to talk to.

He twisted one of the spools sideways a bit as he tried not to think about the carpenter. Ryan was a good lad. He was on of the only people not required to go to war. The army required his services. They needed supply wagons and boxes and other wood products, so Ryan’s skill set was sought after by the army. Thus, he got to stay and do things for the military right here in his home town. Rumpelstiltskin had often thought of trying to get the carpenter to take Bae on as an apprentice. He doubted that would ever happen, but he would like it if Bae could get a job that would exempt him from having to fight.

Ryan was a nice guy. He was always kind to everyone and he always made time for the projects villagers needed him to do despite being hard at work for the army. He was young and fit and handsome and sociable. He didn’t have a limp, or a child. He was everything Rumpelstiltskin was not and everything any young woman would adore. He was perfect for Aidenne, really. Rumpelstiltskin was happy for them. Well, he was trying to be happy for them at least.

He glanced over to see what his son was doing to distract himself. Bae always seemed to come up with fun little games to amuse himself, and Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t ashamed to admit the games amused him, too, despite the fact that he often didn’t understand them completely. Only Bae wasn’t in his normal spot. He spun around to look behind him. No Bae. Panic started to set in as he turned again, looking under the table he had set his wares on. Still no Bae. He swallowed hard and tried to control his sudden rapid breathing as he looked out into the market, about to call for his boy.

Relief flooded him an instant later when he saw his lad tugging on Aidenne’s dress. His boy was safe. And tugging on Aidenne’s dress. Dread filled him then. Bae should know better than to do that. The healer was going to be annoyed for sure, and she’d probably get mad at Rumpelstiltskin for not controlling his son. Especially since she was talking to the man who was surely her betrothed. He didn’t know much of village gossip, but they were both at courting age.

“Hi Bae,” he could hear the now-familiar cheerful voice as Aidenne bent down to be level with his son. Okay, maybe he’d overreacted a bit. The kind healer wasn’t going to start acting mean now just because Bae was saying hi to her. He needed to get a grip.

“Miss Aidenne!” Bae greeted happily, giving her a hug now that she was level with him. She giggled, a sound that he was in no way already addicted to, and hugged Bae back. Bae grinned at her in a way that he’d only ever done for Rumpelstiltskin before pulling back and running over to his father again, suddenly shy. He looked down at his son and smiled. It was good to see Bae so happy even if the lad was still a bit shy. He had one person to thank for that.

He looked up, startled to find that Aidenne was already standing right in front of him. “Sorry,” she said when he started. “I didn’t mean to surprise you.”  
“It’s fine,” he replied instantly, trying hard to keep eye contact with her while simultaneously trying not to think about how beautiful her eyes were. That was a dangerous road he was not going down.

“Good to see you,” she greeted then. He should have said that first, shouldn’t he? He felt like such a moron.

“Good to see you too,” he agreed, hoping that he actually looked happy to see her instead of looking like the nervous wreck he was on the inside. He should continue the conversation. Say something else. Unfortunately his mind currently seemed unable to do anything other than focus on the lovely shade of Aidenne’s eyes and that was certainly not an acceptable comment. Oh yeah. He could thank her for the food and ointment.

“How’s your leg feeling?” Of course he was too late. That would be just his luck.

“Fine,” he answered instantly. It wasn’t actually. The ointment was hardly working at all, to be perfectly honest. There was no way he was telling her that. Aidenne had went through all the trouble to make it and give it to him for free. He wasn’t about to complain about it.

Aidenne hummed thoughtfully and he could tell she didn’t believe him for a second. “You can tell me the truth you know,” she said then. “I won’t be offended.”

“Really,” he insisted. Even if she wouldn’t care that her ointment wasn’t working, spending more time with the healer was a bad idea. Didn’t she know that every time she smiled, every time she laughed, every time she spoke, every time she so much as looked at him, she was sending him tumbling into love? No, not love. What he, an old worthless coward felt for this beautiful compassionate young lady could only be described as lust.

“I can tell it’s still hurting,” she informed him. Of course she could. She was an excellent healer, after all. “You should come over again tonight and we can try some other things.” For a moment he was sorely tempted to agree. Never had he felt so welcome as he had in her home, even though he’s been on edge the whole time. He longed to go back there. He craved her kindness, which was why he couldn’t say yes.

“I don’t think…”

“Bae,” she interrupted him. Oh no. She couldn’t be doing what she thought he was doing. “Do you want to come over again for dinner?”

“Yes!” Bae agreed happily, sealing his fate. There was no way he was going to disappoint Bae.

“I suppose we could stop by for a bit,” he stated in defeat. She smiled at him and his heart fluttered a bit. Losing wasn’t so bad just so long as Aidenne would smile like that each time. No. He was not thinking about that.

“Perfect,” Aidenne grinned. “See you then.” Finally, mercifully, she walked away. He sighed to himself before glancing back down at his wares. He was most certainly not going to watch her walk away. That would be a stupid idea.

“Papa, can Aidenne come live with us?” Not as stupid as that, though. He turned to his son, trying to see if he had heard him right. Bae was looking up at him in that hopeful, pleading way he had, and Rumpelstiltskin was extremely glad that the healer had already walked away. He would hate for her, or anyone else for that matter, to hear this.

“No Bae,” he managed to get out. His son instantly looked crestfallen.

“Why not?” he quired. Rumpelstiltskin had no clue where his son had gotten the idea that it would be okay to invite a woman to come live with them. He didn’t think that was normal. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wasn’t sure how to answer this.

“She has her own house, Bae,” he finally decided upon.

“So?”

“She likes her house and she’s not going to want to move,” he informed his son. Bae looked completely crushed for an instant and Rumpelstiltskin tried not to feel incredibly guilty. Bae had to learn the truth, after all. Then suddenly the lad’s face lit up, a new idea had struck.

“What if we go live in her house?” Rumpelstiltskin resisted the urge to groan aloud. Why did his son have to be so good at finding his way around problems? “We could just bring some stuff and stay there.”

“No, Bae, we couldn’t,” he argued, wondering how in the Enchanted Forest he was supposed to get his son to understand.

“Why not?” Bae questioned, sounding personally offended that his papa didn’t think his idea would work.

“Because if Aidenne is going to move in with anyone it’s going to be the carpenter.” Wait. No. He’d just said that out loud. That was not good at all. “I mean… she just can’t.” Bae looked like he was about to argue more, and Rumpelstiltskin cast his gaze around, trying to find something to distract his son. His eyes landed on the rock and stick Bae had been playing with earlier. “Why don’t you go help your friends over there,” he said, gesturing at the objects. He knew from experience that trying to guess the names his son had given them would be a bad idea. “They might need to slay a dragon or something.” Bae gave him an incredulous look.

“We have to go under the ocean,” he stated as though his papa should have known that. Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t help the fond smile that instantly stole across his face.

“Oh, of course,” he agreed. “I should have known.” Bae smiled at him before going and picking up the rock and stick, mumbling quietly about his undersea adventures. Rumpelstiltskin sighed in relief, leaning against the table. It looked like Bae had taken a real liking to Aidenne. Not that Rumpelstiltskin could blame him. He had the same problem. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to do. There had to be some way to get Aidenne off of his mind. Not being around her was the obvious solution, but neither Bae nor Aidenne seemed inclined to let that happen. It looked like he was just going to have to learn to control his thoughts. He could discipline himself, he was sure of it. He could go the whole afternoon without thinking of her.

In less than a minute he was thinking of her lovely laugh. He ruthlessly shoved the precious echo to the back of his mind only to be confronted by her piercing blue eyes. He tried to think of Milah, instead. Surely, the unpleasant memories of his wife could chase away this lust he now had. But the memory of her eyes was dull and cold next to the vibrant spark of Aidenne’s. Her teasing laugh was harsh where Aidenne’s was welcoming. All thinking of Milah did was make him want to think of Aidenne more.

He groaned softly, placing his head in his hands. This was a serious problem and he had no clue how to fix it. The answer didn’t come to him as he sold his wares. It didn’t come when he and Bae walked home after the market. It didn’t come when Bae picked flowers yet again. It didn’t come on the way to the healer’s house. By the time he got to her house he was resigned to the fact it would never come. He was just going to have to hide this the best he could and accept his fate. After all, he couldn’t help but think that Aidenne was worth going to hell for.


	4. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night with Rumple and Bae ends early, Belle faces a panic attack. Old memories begin to stir and the weight of her past creeps back up on her. Someone surprising comforts her, and two new characters appear at the end from a kingdom far away.

She had made stew. It was easy to focus on cooking, on chopping the vegetables from the garden and pulling the meat from the chicken she’d gotten in return for a favor at the butchers. She pulled her hair up with a ribbon, rolling up her sleeves as the fire in the corner caused the stew to boil happily. Cooking was a distraction from the heavy, crushing feeling that was growing in her chest. Archie’s letter was still on her table, the words almost floating off the page. She needed to run. They were still looking for her. Belle had almost managed to push her past out of her mind completely, falling in love with the village she’d settled in, but it was back and in her face and she didn’t know what to do.

Rumplestiltskin and his son were entertaining company. Bae was nearly fearless, completely comfortable to look around her home whereas his father stuttered and sat cautiously next to her at the table, as if she was a monster about to bite. He didn’t think she was a monster, she realized. He fancied her. It was easy to tell, the way his cheeks grew red whenever she brushed against him, the way he was shy and overly complimentary of her cooking. She recognized these signs from days spent in the castle with foreign princes looking to win her heart. She’d never returned the affectionate gestures to any of them. Belle would’ve thought more about his crush, but her mind was somewhere else. It was something to be contemplated another day, not that it would get far, not if she had to leave. For now, it was easiest to chat back and forth with Bae, pushing her food around in her bowl. She was too nervous to eat. 

 

\--  
She was too close for comfort right now. He had enough trouble keeping her out of his mind when she wasn’t around but now that he was in the same room as her, sitting at the same table as her, any attempt at controlling his wayward thoughts was doomed to fail. He tried to focus on something other than Aidenne but only ended up noticing that she didn’t seem to be eating. He suddenly felt very guilty. Here he was, enjoying far to much of her wonderful cooking and she couldn’t bring herself to eat a bite. She probably hated having him here. Maybe she wanted him gone. He wouldn’t be surprised if the only reason she was doing all this was to help Bae. That would make sense.

“Why don’t you like us?” Bae spoke up suddenly. Rumple nearly choked on his food as he looked over at his boy.

“What?” Aidenne asked. And that was when Rumple realized. Bae must have remembered the conversation about the carpenter. Oh no. This was not good at all.

“Papa said that you wanted to live with the carpenter instead of us,” Bae stated, sounding rather dejected, to be honest. Rumpelstiltskin just put his head in his hands. This whole evening was going from bad to worse. They were probably about to get kicked out of the house.

“Well I don’t know where he got that from,” Aidenne said. “I just don’t want to move in with anyone yet. You see, I have to have enough room for my healing supplies.” Rumpelstiltskin risked a look up to see his son nodding thoughtfully at that.

“Okay,” he said simply. Just like that he was back to eating as though nothing at all had happened. Aidenne, however, was not.

“Ryan, the carpenter?” she asked him in a tone he couldn’t read. He might have been able to tell what she thought if he looked her in the eye but he couldn’t really bring himself to do that. Instead he stirred his food about a bit, concentrating on that instead of the healer sitting next to him.

“I saw you talking to him earlier and you seemed to be getting along well,” he stated, starting to feel flustered by the question. The carpenter was young and kind, too. “He just seemed like a good match for you.” He continued to stare at the stew then, unable to look up and see what Aidenne thought about all this.

“I’m not engaged to the carpenter,” she told him, as if that notion was ridiculous. Oh. Maybe she was dating the blacksmith then. He was a good man as well. “I’m not interested in anyone, actually.” His head shot up then as he finally locked eyes with her. A young, beautiful, compassionate girl like her wasn’t interested in anyone? He supposed that made some sense. Aidenne didn’t really seem as though she would fit with anyone in this town, now that he thought about it. She was so much better than all of them. She belonged with… well with a prince, really. No one else seemed good enough for her.

“Oh,” was all he could bring himself to say. 

“Don’t go spreading rumors,” she joked then, getting up out of her seat. “Now we should probably take a look at that leg of yours.” He glanced at her hardly touched bowl of food. She should probably eat more. But then, he didn’t want to push her to do so. He didn’t feel that that was his place. 

“Alright,” he agreed simply as she got up to get the stool for his leg again. He felt bad, making her do all the work. He doubted she’d let him help if he tried though. He moved his leg up onto the stool, trying not to visibly wince at the pain that caused. He really didn’t want her thinking he was that bad off after all.

“Let’s get started then,” Aidenne said as she rolled up his pant leg to reveal the angry scar. He tried to look over at Bae, to distract himself from Aidenne’s touch. It didn’t really help. He still felt every roll of the fabric, every brush of her hand. When she actually touched the old wound he couldn’t help the shock of pain and pleasure that he felt. She cared enough to touch his scar, to try to help him. No one had ever done that before.

“I’m sorry,” she said suddenly, pulling back. He blinked, looking away from his son and back at the healer. “It’s been a long day and I just don’t think I’m up for this tonight.” He felt his heart sink in his chest as he pulled his leg off the stool, reaching down to smooth his pants into place.

“Of course,” he agreed instantly, grabbing his staff and standing up. Why would she want to touch his scar, his mark of cowardice? No one liked a coward and now that she remembered just how much of a coward he was, she didn’t want him around. It made sense. “Bae, it’s time to go.” Bae looked up from where he had just started to play with the spoon and suspiciously clean bowl. Apparently he’d thoroughly enjoyed the meal.

“Already?” he questioned, not looking very thrilled by that news. 

“Yes Bae,” he stated, not feeling very happy either. “Why don’t you say goodbye to Miss Aidenne?” Bae sighed a bit as he hopped down from his chair, leaving the utensils on the table. 

“Goodbye,” Bae said, hugging her tightly. “See you soon?” he questioned then, almost as though he could pick up on the tension that was now filling the air.

“Of course, Bae,” Aidenne promised as she hugged him back. His boy smiled happily before coming over reluctantly to stand by his father.

“Thank you,” Rumpelstiltskin stated sincerely. He hoped she picked up on what he meant. Thank you for giving us food. Thank you for giving me medicine. Thank you for putting up with me. Thank you for caring about Bae. He didn’t blame her in the slightest for not being able to care about a coward like him. He had known deep down that would happen eventually. He was just grateful that she still cared for his son. Really, that was what mattered.

“Of course,” she said again, a small smile on her face. Her mood was still unreadable. He nodded and grabbed Bae’s hand, turning toward the door.

“Come on Bae. Let’s go home.” 

 

\--  
Almost as quickly as they were there, they were gone. Belle looked around at her now-empty house, sitting back down at her place at the table. Her bowl sat, filled with cool stew that had gone uneaten. The sight of it made her want to throw up. She picked it up, putting it in her pile of things to be cleaned by the water spout, then sat back down. Belle picked up Archie’s letter, which she had hidden from the view of her company, reading it again quickly. She’d almost memorized it in the day she had it. Her hands were shaking as she set it back down, nervously smoothing her skirt down.

She hadn’t expected Rumplestiltskin’s scar to bother her as much as it had. Looking at it spiraled her back to her past, of helping wounded soldiers during her time as healer in the Ogre Wars. They were still going on, she knew, the lives of men being foolishly taken over a war people couldn’t remember the origins of. Too many men had died in front of her, too many wives and children had cried tears of grief at her side. She had heard what Rumplestiltskin had done - injured himself to avoid the war, and she didn’t blame him at all. She was just sorry there wasn’t more that could be done to help him, that his fear of fighting had left him friendless.

She was sorry about a lot of things. For the first time in a while, her parents voices were in her mind, memories rushing back of them talking to her about her future as queen. Queen? She could hardly be independent, and now she could hardly stand to look at battle wounds anymore without fear of the night terrors returning. She’d surely disappointed her parents beyond belief, and if Gaston’s knights caught her and returned her to them, they wouldn’t look upon her with high regard.

Belle let herself fall onto her bed, her stomach churning, her body shaking as she tried not to cry. It was a useless attempt, and she was soon weeping into her pillow. She hadn’t felt like this in a while, this hopeless lost girl. She had convinced herself to be brave, convinced herself she could be on the run but thrive as a healer, but that wasn’t true, was it? And now she had these people - particularly Bae and Rumplestiltskin, looking to her for some kind of leadership that she wasn’t ready to bring.

She had almost cried herself to sleep when a memory forced itself into her mind. He was handsome and young - when he was brought in on a stretcher, he was hardly conscious, but he whispered to her about his love at home. Belle told him he would see her again, to write to her and tell her he’d be home soon. She saw his wounds again, the gash at his side and the fingers that refused to move, the confusion as he woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. She saw his fear-filled eyes as she bandaged his side, as she stayed up all night to tend to him. He didn’t cry until the end - that’s how she knew it was the end. He was brave, what a soldier should be, ready to fight. The fight wasn’t fair. She worked with all her might to save him, to let him go home to his sweetheart, but when she began to re-stitch the injury to his shoulder, he had gripped her hand with what strength he had left and begged her to stop. He told her nothing else could be done, he thanked her for what she had done, and he was gone. 

Belle’s eyes refilled with tears as she remembered the life fading from his eyes, his grip on her hand loosening until it was gone. He had been the first to die in her care, but not the last. Several men followed him, and then they followed her into her nightmares. The quiet tears she had let fall were now sobs, and she forced herself to sit up, pointlessly wiping the tears away. Her strength was an illusion, and she was terrified for her future. She needed her mother to talk to, to ask what to do. Did she stay and beg the gods above to let Gaston’s knights miss her? Did she run? Where would she run to? 

A knock at her door caused her to become very, very still. Had someone heard her crying? The next neighbors were a ways away, but maybe they were passing by…. Her mind jumped to the worst option - the knights had found her. She’d be locked up and put on display and ridiculed and forced into a marriage she had wanted no part in, if Gaston even wanted her alive. 

Her bed was out of view of the door, and she held her breath as the door creaked open. She heard steps, slow steps. “Aidenne?” a cautious voice called. Rumplestiltskin. He was back in her house. She took a deep breath, smoothed out her skirt and hoped her face didn’t reveal her inner turmoil.

“I’ll - uh, be right there,” she said, pacing for a moment, begging her hands to stop shaking. What could he want?

She found him standing back by her table, looking around absently at her walls. He took in a sharp breath when he saw her. She gave half a wave, sitting down at the table, motioning for him to sit down next to her.

“Aidenne -” he began cautiously, sitting down. “Bae kicked off his shoes under your table. He didn’t tell me until we got home. I figured out he just did it so he could come back, so I left him at my neighbors.”

She smiled a bit at that, sniffling as she ducked her head under the table. Retrieving the small shoes, she handed them to him. “There we go,” she said. “Funny boy.”

“I don’t want to - be rude, but are you okay? It looks like you’ve been… crying,” he said. Oh, this man. Was it a risk to tell him why she’d been crying? Looking back on the fit she’d just had, it seemed foolish, but she couldn’t help but have the feelings rush. 

“I was crying,” she said, taking a deep breath, and before she could explain herself, she was crying again. He didn’t know what to do, watching her with a minorly horrified expression.

“Aidenne-” he said again, nervously patting her shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“Don’t call me that,” she whispered angrily, wiping her tears with her wrist as she looked at him. “That is not my name. That’s not who I am.”

He was entirely baffled, but it was good to whisper that secret aloud. It wasn’t his fault that she was a mess, of course, but he was here and he was so kind. He seemed to be caught off guard when she rested her head on his shoulder, crying again. He didn’t push away, though, instead wrapping his arm around her and rubbing her back gently as she cried. He wasn’t asking for more information, and he let her cry until she felt entirely empty of tears and the fire in the corner was completely burned out. 

Looking up at him with red eyes, she realized how inappropriate it was to have touched him like that. She brushed herself away, standing up and adjusting her outfit, taking her hair out of it’s ribbon and nervously re-doing it. She was pacing again. He was watching her with a concerned expression, one she’d seen him use on his son.

“I can leave,” he said gently, and she shook her head. “You deserve an answer,” she said slowly, sitting back down. “I haven’t been completely honest about who I am.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me,” he said quickly.

She nodded, taking in deep breaths and standing to find the tea she had for calmness. She brewed a pot of it, offering him a cup. He accepted it, sipping it quietly. They weren’t talking, but his presence was nice and she liked him being there. She wouldn’t do anything rash with him there. Even if she knew he had feelings for her that she didn’t return, he had the potential to be a good friend.

Belle opened her door, looking out cautiously. “It’s almost completely dark. You should go back home to Bae.”

He nodded, standing up quickly and rocking the table, causing the little teacup to fly. It hit the ground with a clatter, and he scooped it up nervously. “Oh, I am so sorry,” he said, turning the cup over in his hands. 

“It’s just a chip,” she replied, taking it out of his hands. He paused at their hands touching, and she looked up at him and smiled. “It’s fine. Let’s get you home.”

 

\--  
He walked through the hallways holding the small object in his hand. He smirked to himself. Gaston was going to be angry again. Zoso liked it when his master was angry. He liked making the dimwit upset. It really was all too easy, and besides, Zoso didn’t want his master to get what he wanted. 

He stepped into the room then, hiding his smirk instantly with a mask of false disappointment. Gaston gave him one look before rising from his chair, stalking over in rage. He grabbed the bell straight out of Zoso’s hand and tossed it onto the growing pile. Six hundred and seventy nine now. 

“I told you to get me Belle!” Gaston roared. Zoso barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes. If he had a bronze coin for every time he’d hear that he would have six hundred and seventy nine bronze coins.

“I’m sorry, master,” he replied even though he was anything but sorry. “This is just the way the magic works. I found another bell.” Gaston stalked back over to his desk, not looking very happy. Zoso, however, was quite thrilled. He’d have to remember to thank Belle’s parents for naming her as they did one day. This was extremely entertaining. 

“Wait,” Gaston said, looking up slowly from whatever paperwork he had been dealing with. “Bring me the person Belle.” Zoso almost groaned at the loss of the loophole. 

“Yes master,” he said, walking off to obey. He started feeling for women named Belle and almost laughed right there in the hallway. Apparently, Belle had become a popular name after the king and queen had decided to give that name to the princess. It looked like he had quite a few people to go through before he had to bring Gaston the real Belle. Still, this couldn’t go on forever.

“Stay safe, Belle,” he muttered to himself before teleporting off to the nearest unfortunate soul who happened to be named after the princess. After all, he had an order to obey, and he couldn’t resist an order, no matter how badly he wanted to.


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback reveals Zoso’s past with Belle. In present day, Rumple surprises Belle with a trip to a secluded field, where they each explore the feelings they have for each other.

The kitchen was not the place she was supposed to be, but the cooks didn’t make her leave and her mother truly didn’t mind. After Belle finished an etiquette lesson, she’d been granted free time to roam the castle. She entered slowly, eyes wide to the bustling activity of the kitchen. Several people worked here, but her favorite to talk to was the baker, Zoso. Belle perched herself on a stool across from where he was working, carefully rolling dough out for small loaves of bread.  
He caught notice of her, and she smiled at him. “Princess, what are you doing here again?” he asked, trying to sound reprimanding but failing.  
“It’s so fun down here!” said Belle, adjusting her lavish dress and pushing her loose curls behind her ears. “Let me stay for five minutes, please,” she said, with a look so serious Zoso couldn’t help but agree.

The young royal spent more time with the baker than with her father, in total honesty. He had shown her how to make bread rise correctly, how to bake cakes that people would swoon over, even with rationed supplies. Today, however, she noticed a change in his usual friendly behavior. He was reserved, almost strained as he quietly went about his work, not offering Belle a joke or a story of his life before the castle.

“Zoso,” she asked quietly, “is something wrong?”

He swallowed, unsure of what would be appropriate to say to the young girl. “My wife,” he said shortly, “is very sick.”  
Belle seemed to think this was an easy problem to fix. “Just call a doctor,” she said, with a worried expression. “That’s what my parents do when I’m ill.”  
Zoso shrugged, re-focusing on the kneading he was doing. “It’s not that easy, Princess. I fear the only thing to help her would be...a magic wand, or a magic healer.”  
Belle frowned. She’d heard of magic, but people in their land didn’t have it. Her parents talked about magic in hushed whispers, and she was not yet old enough to know what they were talking about.

A week later, her kind friend Zoso was gone, his smiling eyes replaced with a coldness she’d never known as they passed each other in the halls. He didn’t return as a chef, he returned as a prisoner of her uncle, Dagan. Archie had explained to her that Zoso’s wife was gravely ill and as he searched for ways to cure her, he was tricked into becoming a dark wizard. He healed his wife, but she was so terrified of his new appearance that she died of shock. He’d lost everything.

Belle snuck into the room where he was caged, walking with careful steps to the corner of the room. “I know you’re there, Princess,” came the voice from the prison cell. Belle jumped back, unsure how he could see her. The lights jumped on with a snap of his fingers. “Zoso,” said Belle, looking at the ground and away from his scaly face. “I just wanted to see…. if it was true.”

“It is, Princess,” he said, his voice higher than his normal tone. “I’m still me… just with this,” he said, indicating his own appearance.

Belle was not deterred by his appearance, looking up and recognizing her old friend. She stepped closer, sitting down next to the bars that separated them. He looked smaller, almost consumed by the darkness that now flowed through his veins. “I missed you,” said Belle, crossing her legs and recounting the gossip he’d missed, sharing that the new chef was nothing compared to him. Zoso managed a laugh, even a smile, and Belle saw her old friend. He still had the same sense of humor, but seemed to be weighted down with the curse.

Archie interrupted their conversation, saying Dagan needed Zoso for something. He was gone instantly, using magic to get to where he needed to be. In the years following this, Belle returned to his room in the castle, updating him on her life. He had less and less to say as she got older, but he always told Belle that he appreciated her secret visits. As she aged, she could tell he was changing, that the darkness was creating a separate man from the one she knew. Belle retained the ability to see him underneath the curse and still loved him as a friend. 

 

\---  
Belle woke with a start, the dream she had racing through her mind again. It was always difficult for her to remember dreams, but Zoso had been in that one. He hadn’t done much, just stood next to her as they walked around her childhood home. She wondered about him briefly, how he hadn’t been forced to come for her after she left. Her uncle Dagan had passed the dagger to his son Gaston, one of the reasons she loathed him. Gaston and his father had used the power for their own petty advances, not for good. The Ogre Wars raged on, and they used the Dark One to force people into the draft. 

She rubbed her eyes, rising from her bed and remembering the previous night, where she’d been in Rumplestiltskin’s arms, crying for things he knew nothing about. It was a strange night, but today was a new morning. She’d slept later than normal, but today she might allow herself to re-read her old favorite book, have a day in. Belle put on her clothes for the day, settling down at her table with breakfast. Just after she’d finishing, someone knocked at her door. She sighed, wondering why she never seemed to be left alone.

The man at the door was a good surprise. It was Rumplestiltskin, his son not far behind him, looking at her front garden. 

“I’ve got something for you to see,” he said quickly. “If I might steal you away for a day?”

“A day?” she asked, surprise evident on her face.

He nodded. Belle looked back into her home, realizing there was nothing she could do today that wouldn’t be as exciting as whatever Rumplestiltskin had planned.  
Belle closed the door behind her, and they were on their way. She kept to his pace, despite his slowness and his attachment to his walking stick. Belle noticed he was carrying a wicker basket, but she’d yet to ask about it. They were quiet, and neither had mentioned last night. Bae was at her other side, asking Belle general questions that could be answered with simple sentences.

The air was hot and muggy, and Belle was thankful when Rumplestiltskin turned down a less-traveled, shaded path. The woods grew thick, and they maneuvered carefully. Belle was extremely curious as to where he was taking her, but she didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

Suddenly, they were facing a vast sprawling field. It was mostly tall grasses and wildflowers, untouched by man. Rumplestiltskin pointed out a patch of plants not too far away, and Belle hurried over, mouth agape at the wide varieties of wild berries and herbs that were growing here. 

“And nobody lives here?” asked Belle, getting on her knees and running her hands along the plants, identifying them in her mind.

He stood behind her, shaking his head. “No. I think this was a garden, a long while ago. Then the people moved and nobody kept it up.”

“I will!” said Belle, standing back on her feet. “This is a lovely surprise, Rumple!”

She noticed how easily the nickname rolled off her tongue, almost blushing. Looking quickly at him, she could see he noticed it too.

“It’s no matter,” he said. She could tell he still didn’t know what to call her, after her confusing statement about her name the previous night.

“Belle,” she said simply, as they walked together towards where Bae was playing. He gave her a funny look, not understanding what she meant.

“My name. It’s Belle,” she clarified.

He nodded. “Okay, Belle,” he said, testing the unfamiliar name out. 

If he recognized the name from the posters that claimed her as missing two years ago, he wasn’t indicating it. Belle felt happier to have him know her name, the only person in the town to know that secret. They reached where Bae was playing, and Belle sat down, watching Rumple join his son in a game after setting the mysterious basket down next to her. It was sweet, their genuine interactions. Rumple was chasing his son to the best of his ability, laughing as they crashed to the ground together. She wasn’t sure what it was about them, but something about them was very endearing to her. Rumple had gone out of his way to take her here, to this healer’s heaven, and it was like she had a new perspective on him. Something was there that wasn’t there before, and she had to figure out what it was.

 

\---  
This had been a good idea. Bae was having more fun than he’d had in ages. Rumpelstiltskin was too. They’d come to this secluded meadow before. It was a great place to come to just get away from everything. They hadn’t been in awhile though. He hadn’t had the time to take off from working. Aidenne, or Belle now, had helped with that. All the extra food she’d given him gave him the opportunity to take time off. So here he was, laughing on the ground next to Bae, full out laughing for the first time in ages. It was all thanks to her.

She seemed to like it here too. He’d thought she might, what with all the plants that she could use for remedies. Bringing her here hadn’t been the plan when he’d thought of possibly coming again with Bae. It would only foster his crush after all, something he did not need to be doing. But last night she had been so upset. After everything Aid-Belle had done to help them, he figured he could at least try to cheer her up. Besides, he wanted her here. He wanted her to be with him and Bae because they were happier when she was around. She made them happy. And judging by the smile on her face, they made her happy too.

Bae got up then and he rushed to follow, still chuckling as he ignored the pain in his leg. Bae was having fun and so was he. He wasn’t about to let his leg stop him. Only this time Bae wasn’t changing directions like a little rabbit. This time he was headed in one direction. “Save me!” Bae yelled even as he giggled, throwing himself behind Belle. Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t sure why his son had done that. Perhaps he had wanted to get Belle involved in the game. Regardless of the reason, Rumpelstiltskin was not about to tackle Belle to the ground like he would with Bae. He stopped short, staring at Belle and his son.

“Save you?” she questioned, turning to look at his boy. Bae nodded. Belle smiled deviously then and Rumpelstiltskin knew his son was about to get it. “You should have asked someone else,” she informed him before gently knocking Bae to the ground. His boy giggled happily, wriggling free before running off. “Can’t catch me!” he yelled back. 

“I believe he’s talking to you,” Rumpelstiltskin said with a smile as Belle looked over at him as though waiting for him to chase Bae. She glanced at his son for a second before looking back at him, a smile forming on her face.

“I’m not sure I can manage such a fast, strong boy all on my own,” she stated in a voice loud enough to carry to Bae. His giggling renewed at that and Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Looks like we’ll have to team up then,” he agreed, reaching his hand down so he could help Belle stand. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. 

“Can’t catch me!” Bae repeated again. Rumpelstiltskin exchanged a look with Belle before they both turned to his son.

“Oh yes, we can,” Belle stated. Soon they were involved in the best game of chase Rumpelstiltskin had been in in years. He and Belle made a great team actually. She’d often chase Bae straight into him, making it so he didn’t have to run quite as much. He lasted longer than he ever had playing with his son. He wondered if Belle knew how great a gift this was, if she knew that she was enabling him to play longer than ever before, that just her presence was making this game the most enjoyable it had ever been.

He still had to stop sooner than the others. That was fine, though. It gave him time to get everything set up. He walked over to the basket, pulling out the different food items. He didn’t have a blanket thick enough to bring on a picnic, but he’d figured the grass would do. Seeing as Belle had been rolling around in the grass with his boy, he didn’t think she’d care. 

All the food was her’s, stuff that she’d given him. He felt rather bad about that. He wasn’t really giving her anything. Her laughter rang out through the clearing then, causing him to look over. He smiled as he saw Bae lying on top of Belle, pinning her down in a way he was sure she could easily get out of if she tried. She was enjoying spending time with his son, and possibly even enjoying spending time with him. Maybe he was giving her something after all. 

“Lunch time,” he called over. Bae was up in an instant, dashing over. Belle got up as well, trailing behind his excited boy. 

“A picnic,” she stated happily, seeming a bit surprised. 

“I did say all day,” he reminded her. For a split second he worried that she didn’t like it but then she beamed at him, dispelling all doubts from his mind.

“This is perfect,” she informed him, moving to sit by Bae, who had already started to eat. Rumpelstiltskin probably should have told him to wait for Belle, now that he thought of it. He just always told Bae not to wait for him, since he often was hard at work and sometimes didn’t eat until after Bae had gone to bed. The lad didn’t know that waiting was polite. He’d have to talk to him about that later.

He sat down then so the three of them made a sort of triangle around the food. Belle grabbed some cheese and munched on it delicately even as Bae stuffed some bread into his mouth. He was definitely going to have to talk to his boy about proper etiquette. “We should come here every day,” Bae stated then. Rumpelstiltskin found himself relieved that Bae had swallowed before speaking. 

“That would be fun,” Belle agreed almost wistfully. 

“Yeah, and we could play chase every day,” Bae continued. “Miss Aidenne, you’re good at chase.” Oops. He hadn’t told Bae about the name change. Actually, he needed to ask Belle about that. He didn’t really know why she was going by Aidenne if her name was Belle, but he did know that she may not want others knowing her real name. Not that it would be much of a problem since he didn’t really talk much to other people, but still. 

“Why, thank you, Bae,” she stated, giving him a small look. No telling Bae then. He didn’t really know why, but he was sure Belle had a good reason for staying secret. A thought slipped into his head then. What if she was the princess? But no, surely not. A princess would never bother with the likes of him. She had to be just one of those other people named after the princess. It was the only explanation. It didn’t explain why she was in hiding, but he trusted her. He didn’t think she’d done anything bad. Whatever her reason, he knew it was a good one.

“And we could have picnics and play all day long,” Bae continued. Rumpelstiltskin wished they could do that. He really did.

“We’d need money for the food, Bae,” he reminded gently. Bae sighed, then.

“Could we at least come here more often?” he questioned then. Rumpelstiltskin thought for a moment. With the food Belle had given them, they could probably afford to come another time or two this month. It wouldn’t set them back too much.

“Sure Bae,” he agreed, glad that he was actually able to. He relished the smile that instantly spread across his son’s face. “We will have to come back soon.”

“And you’ll come too, right Miss Aidenne?” Something crossed her face then, something worrisome. She was troubled about something, maybe whatever had made her cry the night before.

“Depends on when,” she replied. Bae was satisfied with that answer, but Rumpelstiltskin felt a horrible sinking in his stomach. She’d changed her name. She was in hiding. She was worried, and now she said she may not be able to do this again. She was going to leave - that must have been why she was crying the night before. He picked at his food, suddenly not hungry. Bae didn’t have that problem at all.

“I’m done,” he announced after a bit. “Can I go play?” He looked up from his food, mustering a smile for his boy.

“Of course, Bae,” he said. He watched as he boy got up and ran off, probably about to find random objects to go on quests with. He was so happy here, and Rumpelstiltskin knew half of it was Belle. They hadn’t known her long, but Bae was already attached to her. He already loved her. And now she was going to leave and Bae would be so upset. Rumpelstiltskin would, too.

“Are you alright?” Belle questioned him. He looked up, meeting her kind gaze. What did it really matter if she was leaving? It wasn’t like he’d expected her to be in his life forever. It would probably be for the best, what with his unrequited crush. He should just enjoy his time with her while she was still here, and not worry about her leaving. He was going to make good memories while he could and treasure them after she left. 

“Yes,” he told her then, forcing his worrying thoughts away and smiling at her. “Just thinking about how perfect today is.” He meant that. Today was one of the best days he’d had in awhile, whether Belle was going to leave or not. He thought about telling Belle how much she was contributing to his happiness but thought better of it. She didn’t need to know how utterly head over heels he was for her.

“Today is great,” she agreed, scooting a bit closer to him. He didn’t know how to react to that at all. “I like spending time with you and Bae.” He didn’t know why really. He couldn’t figure out why she would like spending time with him. But maybe… maybe he didn’t need to. He could just enjoy it. He smiled then, resisting the urge to reach out and grab her hand in his. He didn’t want to push his luck.

“Here,” he said then, passing her the now empty basket. She gave him a skeptical look. “For herbs. I figured you might want to bring some back with you.” Belle smiled yet again and he found himself thinking that he’d do anything to keep that smile on her face. “After lunch we can pick some,” he told her.

“You thought of everything,” she informed him as she started munching away again. He couldn’t find words to respond to that so instead he started actually eating his portion of the food. “Thank you,” she told him.

“It was nothing,” he assured her. 

They ate in companionable silence before going to gather herbs. Rumpelstiltskin would have asked his son to help, but the lad had tired himself out with all the running earlier and was now sleeping soundly in the grass, a stick beside him and an acorn in his hand. Rumple had no doubt that the items were his son’s newest quest partners, and he smiled to himself, as he helped Belle gather whatever she told him she wanted. He saw where Bae’s questions from earlier came from. If Rumpelstiltskin had a choice, he’d want every day to be like today. This really was the happiest he’d been in the longest time.

They picked all they could and then started talking about this and that. Bae was up and running around again quite happy to adventure with his new found toys. Only then Rumpelstiltskin looked up at the sun and realized just how late it was. They ought to head back. In fact, they should have started back a bit ago. It was almost dinner time now.

“We should head out,” he stated. Belle glanced up at the sun, seeming just as startled at the time as he had been. He felt guilty. He hadn’t meant to keep her this late. He should try to make up for that. Dinner. He could invite her to dinner. They’d been over to her house enough times. He should reciprocate the favor. “Do you want to come over for dinner?” he asked. He really hated the idea of her seeing his rather run down little house. He tried to keep up with it. Really, he did, but he also had to spin and look after Bae. He really just didn’t have the time to keep up with it as well as Belle kept up with her house.

“That would be lovely,” she agreed. Looked like there was no avoiding her seeing the house, then.

“Come on, Bae,” he called as he hoisted himself up with help of his staff. “Time to go.” Bae ran over, stick and acorn still in hand. Rumpelstiltskin had no doubt that those would be favorite toys for Bae for awhile. He wished sometimes he could buy his lad real toys, but Bae seemed content with the random items he found so Rumple didn’t dwell on it too much.

He moved to grab the basket as Bae joined them only to find that Belle had picked it up. “I’ve got it,” she told him. “After all, they are my herbs.” He wanted to argue, to tell her he could carry it despite his leg. But then he remembered how she’d let him carry the basket here this morning. This wasn’t about his leg. This was about Belle wanting to carry the basket with her belongings because she could.

“Of course,” he agreed, smiling as Bae took the opportunity to grab his left hand. “We all ready then?” he asked. Bae and Belle both nodded and suddenly images passed through his head of them doing everything together. Belle selling her herbs next to him on market day. Having breakfast every morning and dinner every night. Both of them teaching Bae their trades and letting him decide which he wanted to follow. Belle holding Bae close when he needed a woman’s motherly touch, and massaging Rumpelstiltskin’s hands when he’d worked too hard at the wheel. He wanted that. He wanted that more than anything. And he couldn’t keep himself from thinking it as he muttered “Then let’s go home.”


	6. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are set in another city. Belle and Rumple’s day continues together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of us has already started school again, and the other will soon, so updates are bound to be a bit slower. We will still work on it, we will just have to find times to get together. Thank you for you patience.

She was pacing outside the meeting room, waiting on the orders. It wasn’t her first search party, but it was the first one that hit home. She knew both of the people on their list, might’ve even loved one of them. He had left her behind though, left her to fend in the castle for herself and that was that.

She heard King Maurice’s tired voice. “It’s been two years, Gaston, she’s probably dead or worse.”

Gaston gave a hearty laugh. “She’s not gone. She couldn’t have simply disappeared. She made a fool of me, and I won’t have it. Belle and her tutor are traitors to the kingdom.”

“We should just let her be,” came the kind voice of the Queen, Collette. She had mourned her daughter’s loss in the passing years, the sparkle that once filled her eyes was gone. Collette had never understood why Belle had left without so much as a note, so childishly. Her daughter had abandoned the kingdom.

“My dear Aunt, I disagree. I’m setting out with the new guards tomorrow. We’ll go near and far,” Gaston boomed.

She couldn’t hear what was said then, the shuffling of papers and footsteps blocking out their conversation.

“You can come in now,” Gaston called, beckoning her in.

“A woman?” asked King Maurice, looking at her curiously in her guard uniform.

“A woman,” she confirmed, running a hand through her long hair as she stepped up to the table. “Now, what course are we taking?” she asked, looking over the maps they had displayed. They were still fairly similar to the ones she’d sketched out for Archie already. They wouldn’t reach where she knew he was for a few weeks, giving him time to flee. She’d lost contact with Belle, but hopefully the girl had the good sense to run before they were at her door.

Collette was watching her nervously, probably wondering how a girl like herself had fallen into this position. It wasn’t her first choice of career, but she’d been a maid. When several guards were killed in an orge attack, the job was open and women were allowed to fill in. It gave her more information on what was really happening in the kingdom. 

“Ruby,” Gaston smiled, “our brightest hope.”

\---  
They were standing at the edge of the field, and Belle looked out of the corner of her eye to see what Rumple’s delay was. He seemed to be debating between the two paths, one less traveled and one well-traveled. Bae was waiting impatiently, bouncing a bit as he grabbed his father’s hand and tugged him toward the well-traveled path.

“What’s the issue?” Belle asked, shifting the basket around in her hands. It wasn’t heavy, but her arms were tired after a day of play.

“That one is quicker, and likely safer,” said Rumple, pointing at the clear path. “But it goes through town,” he continued, matter-of-factly, as if this would cause Belle not to want to use the beaten path.

“Let’s go, then,” said Belle, starting down the path with Bae behind her. They continued on for a few moments, before she heard Rumple mutter something under his breath. 

“What was that?”

“Didn’t think you’d want to be seen with me,” he said quietly, avoiding her hard gaze.

She stopped in her tracks, putting her hand on his shoulder. “Rumple, if you think I don’t want to be seen with you, you don’t know me at all,” she said, shaking her head as she dropped her hand. He nodded, seemingly taken aback at her words. It was ironic of her to say, because he really didn’t know who she was before this town, but maybe he could see through her past and into her true heart’s character.

Bae was trailing behind them, still half-asleep after his afternoon nap in the field. Belle envied the child’s ease to fall asleep, to smile and accept everything that was handed to him. She looked back every now and then, making sure he was close enough to them that she wouldn’t worry. They were keeping a steady pace, and Belle found her free hand trailing along the hem of the opposite sleeve. Something pulled. She looked down, realizing the hem at the end of her sleeve was ripped. 

Belle sighed, and Rumple stopped abruptly. “Is something wrong?” he asked, looking at her nervously. He always looked at her as if she was about to break.

“It’s my sleeve,” she explained, turning to show him the obvious rip.

He frowned, holding his hand out to feel it and looking at her for approval. She nodded. He ran his fingers along the torn hem, biting his lip. Belle noticed a blush had risen to his cheeks, likely due to his close proximity to her, but she didn’t tease him about it. He looked up at her after a minute. “I can fix that,” he said confidently. 

Belle beamed. “You can?”

“Yes, after dinner I can fix it right back up for you. Good as new.”

“That would be wonderful, Rumple, thank you,” she said quietly, and again they were on their way. Bae had taken Belle’s basket from her, and was now balancing it on both of his hands. He even tried to balance it on his head, but Rumple snatched it before everything toppled to the forest floor. He was now holding it quietly, walking a few paces in front of them. His hunger for dinner was making him more eager to get home.

The forest was clearing, and Belle saw the outline of town. Rumple seemed to take a deep breath, to brace himself for everyone seeing them together. Certainly, it was a social taboo for her in her well-respected position to be out with the widowed town coward, but she did not care. He was a kind man.

Belle paused, making a split second decision. She linked her right arm through his left, and he looked down at her curiously. “What are you-” he began, but she shushed him. They looked the way any courting couple would. Together, they made their way through town slowly, Belle keeping her arm around his as she nodded at people standing outside. Some looked away, but some stared, affronted at her public display of affection.

Town only lasted a few minutes with Bae getting distracted at a vendor’s cart, but after that they were out of town and down the path that would lead them to Rumple and Bae’s home. It was a little thing, perhaps twice as small as hers from the outside. The grass outside the house was beaten down, ruined by the few sheep and one dog that occupied the yard. Rumple opened the door nervously, and she stepped in carefully, dropping her hold on his arm for the first time. 

She took it all in quickly - there wasn’t much to take in. It was dimly lit from the sparse windows, run-down from years of use. A table and a bed and a smaller bed were the highlights, along with a spinning wheel and several piles of different things she was sure Rumple had spun. It wasn’t luxurious, but it was an adequate home. He had made this small little space into a good home for his son. Rumple was poking around through what she was sure was the kitchen, and Bae had seated himself at the table. She took a seat next to him, ready to find out what Rumple had cooking for dinner. 

\---  
He rummaged around his kitchen, trying to figure out what exactly he could get for dinner. He’d been planning on doing something small really. He usually didn’t have time to do much for dinner and Bae didn’t really seem to care if he had some bread and cheese for dinner. At short notice like this, it was really all he could do. He felt a bit ashamed about that but he got out the simple fare and placed it on the table before remembering the other things he had. Belle had given him some salted pork earlier, and now would be a good time to eat it. And just the other day he’d stopped to get some apples from a vendor as a treat for himself and Bae. He didn’t really need one, though. Belle could have his.

He went to grab the food, balancing everything expertly on his left arm. He leaned his staff against the table in order to use his right hand to set everything down. He placed the pork in the middle with the bread and cheese before setting the apples in front of their intended recipients. “I’ll get some water,” he stated, feeling that he had to fill the silence with something. He went over to the bucket he’d filled with water that morning, glad to see there’d be enough for them to have for dinner. He opened a cabinet, reaching in to grab some cups only to find someone right next to him. He turned and looked into Belle’s smiling eyes.

“I thought you could use some help,” she said. He frowned slightly. Bae usually offered to help. He looked to see the lad watching, a small smile on his face. He’d bet anything Bae had been about to come help when Belle had took his place. Bae was really enjoying having two adults around. Rumpelstiltskin shoved that thought out of his head before he could resume his earlier train of thought about them being a family. 

“Thanks,” he said instead, letting Belle take two cups as he held the one. His mind decided to try out the happy family imagery again but he shut it down. Belle was just helping an old cripple. That was all. But then why had she grabbed his arm the way she had when they’d walked through the village? Now everyone probably thought they were courting, and that would only bring Belle shame. She didn’t seem to care about that at all though, and he couldn’t figure out why. Milah had hated the shame he brought her. Everyone else avoided him like the plague. But then, Belle wasn’t Milah. She wasn’t everyone else. She was Belle. 

He followed her back to the table, sliding into the spot across the table from Bae and Belle. He liked this seat, liked that he could look at the two people he cared about most in all the world. Only then he saw Belle frowning in concern. He followed her line of sight and saw her inspecting the apple. Oh no. Was something wrong with it? It had looked just fine when he’d bought it the other day, but it could be bad by now.

“Where’s yours?” she asked, holding up her apple as though to show him what she was talking about. He almost sighed in relief. The apple wasn’t bad, she was just worried about him not having one. Wait. She was worried about him not having one. All of her recent kindness wasn’t going to help stop his fantasies. 

“I don’t like apples,” he tried, wanting to make sure his guest had the best he could offer without making her feel guilty. 

“Yes, you do,” Bae muttered without so much as glancing up from his food. Rumpelstiltskin would have shot him a glare if the lad would have seen it. Thought at moment he was sure only Belle would see it, and that would defeat the purpose.

“I don’t want one tonight,” he amended. Belle hummed thoughtfully, giving him a piercing look before reaching for a knife. She cut her apple in half before handing him the larger half. “No really I…”

“I want you to have it,” Belle informed him. He locked eyes with her and was again reminded of her overwhelming kindness. He reached and gentle grabbed the apple from her hand, trying not to dwell on the way their hands brushed as he did so. 

“Thank you,” he stated, feeling like he’d told her that more times than he could count over the last few days. Belle smiled at him and he felt his head spin a bit. He ducked it, focusing on his dinner and not the beauty sitting across the table from him.

The meal was spent mostly in companionable silence, with all parties being tired out from the day. Soon, everyone was done and Belle rose to leave. “Thank you for such a marvelous day,” she told him.

“What about your sleeve?” he asked, feeling rather happy that he had an excuse to make her stay longer. She glanced down at it before looking back at him with a sheepish smile.

“I forgot,” she admitted. He didn’t blame her, what with how tired she seemed to be after their busy day. 

“It shouldn’t take that long,” he promised, walking over to his spools of thread, looking for the one that would match the color of her shirt the closest. He found one that was almost exactly the same shade of dark blue. He grabbed it up, along with his needle, before coming back over to Belle’s side. “Hold out your arm,” he instructed. She did as he requested without comment.

He took the fabric in his hand, examining the rip before threading his needle. This really wasn’t the bad at all, not compared to some of the clothes he’d had to mend of Bae. He set to work with practiced fingers, steady hands easily fixing up the cloth. He finished quickly as promised, testing the strength of his work before smiling in satisfaction. “Good as new,” he told her as he looked up into her eyes. He froze then as he realized just how close they were. Belle was smiling at him in appreciation and he was still touching her hand. He jerked back suddenly after lingering for a moment too long, clearing his throat.

“I’ll put this stuff back then,” he said, picking up the thread and the needle and going back over to his work area. He took in a deep breath, calming himself. He’d just patched up her sleeve. He didn’t need to treat it like it was anything more. 

“Are you leaving now?” his son asked as he turned back, ready to see Belle out. 

“Yes,” Belle said. Bae held out his arms, letting Belle bend over for once before he latched onto her torso. He leaned on his staff, smiling uncontrollably at the happy sight. Belle and Bae both really seemed to enjoy each others company, and he certainly enjoyed watching them interact. 

“I love you,” Bae said suddenly before pulling away as if nothing had happened, wandering over to his bed. Rumpelstiltskin blinked in surprise, watching his lad as he climbed under the covers, obviously ready for bed even after his earlier nap. He got over his shock, grabbing the basket of herbs to hand to Belle.

“I’ll tuck you in in a moment, Bae,” he promised, getting a sleepy nod from his son. He heard Belle mutter something then that sounds suspiciously like ‘I love you too’ but he didn’t dare comment. Instead he followed her outside where they could talk a bit without disturbing his sleepy son too much.

“Thank you,” Belle said as she took the basket from him, a genuine smile on her face. He couldn’t help but see how the night sky framed her perfect face, and his mouth started to go dry despite his best efforts not to dwell on her beauty. 

“Of course,” he managed to say. Belle turned to go but a question nagged at him and before he could think better of it he found himself saying it aloud. “Why did you hold my arm?” he questioned. She turned back to him, staring him in the eye. “I mean, it’s just that… you have friends here and now everyone will be whispering about us.” He knew he’d concluded earlier that she was different from everyone else, that she didn’t care. But for some reason he had to hear her say her reasons aloud for him to find any peace with this. Belle seemed willing to oblige him. She set the basket on the floor, reaching out to grasp his hands as though to show him she didn’t mind touching him like so many others would.

“Let them whisper,” she told him in a near whisper herself. His heart thudded in his chest as he stared into her ever wonderous eyes. They seemed to be drawing him in and he leaned forward slightly, having the sudden urge to kiss her. But then he came to himself and pulled back. A second later Belle let go, reaching down to pick up her basket. “Good night, Rumpelstiltskin.”

“Good night Belle,” he responded, watching as she started home. He waited until she was out of sight before slipping inside and closing the door behind him. He leaned against it, breathing deep to calm his heart now that he noticed how it was racing. He flexed his hands, remembering the feel of her hands on top of his. He sighed deeply, a smile forming across his lips. Belle was certainly nothing like anyone else. He would be forever grateful that was the case.


	7. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple discuss the state of their relationship. Meanwhile, Archie and a friend make a run for it, and Gaston waits.

It might’ve been days, but it could’ve been a week, or a month. It was the silliest thing - she’d never felt so at peace while she should’ve been distressed. Each day had formed a rhythm, her going to Rumple’s house and playing with Bae or watching him spin, walking together on market days, or him watching her as she tended her new garden. Belle was so comfortable with him and his son, comfortable in a way she’d never felt as a princess. In her recent memory, each day seemed hazy and golden and wonderful. It was almost enough to destroy the demons in the back of her mind, whispering that they were coming and they would find her. 

It was another market day. She had just given a remedy to a tired but kind-eyed pregnant woman,who seemed wobbly on her swollen feet. Belle recommended bed rest, but the two children tugging at her dress might not allow it. Belle smiled at them, patting their heads as she told them to be good to their mother.

“Thank you, Aidenne,” whispered the woman, whose name was Ashley. “Truly.”

“It’s my pleasure,” said Belle, smiling at her. “It’s a magnificent gift you carry inside of you. Try and rest, if they’ll allow it,” she continued, nodding at her toddling boys. Ashley laughed sweetly. “Rest is hard when their father is at war and I’m by myself.”

Belle gave her a sympathetic smile. “Just try.”

Ashley suddenly looked over her shoulder, where Rumplestiltskin was selling his wares to a gruff looking man. Bae was standing off to the side, looking nervous.

“Are you courting him?” she asked coyly, nodding at Rumple’s market stand. 

People had indeed notice the way she was taken with him. Was it obvious, from the way she clung to his arm and beamed at him whenever he made one of his subtle yet clever remarks? Or could they tell from the way she was attached to his son? It wasn’t tricky for the people to see, but thinking about it made her nervous for reasons she couldn’t yet identify. Belle’s heart rate quickened, and she knew she was blushing.

“I’ve been around long enough to know that look,” said Ashley with a tut. “He’s been through a lot. I think you’re good for him, no matter what the others say.”

Belle nodded. “Thank you, Ashley. I pay no mind to what other’s say. It’s not their business, after all.”

Ashley agreed, giving Belle as much of a hug as she could with her protruding belly. The sun had begun to set, and Belle was satisfied with her sales for the day. She idly made her way around to the remaining vendors, purchasing some food for the week and a small wooden toy for Bae. She went to Rumple’s station, watching for a moment as he packed his things up carefully. Something hit her leg. Belle looked down, laughing at Bae’s arrival. 

“Hey, Bae,” she said, hugging his little body. “I got you something.” 

She held her hand out with the toy, and he thanked her. She looked up from his smiling face to see Rumple giving her an incredulous look. She raised her eyebrows, as if asking if he had a problem.

“You’re going to spoil him,” he said.

“He deserves a little spoiling,” she said gently. 

“Ay, maybe. You’re too kind to him.”

“Nonsense. No such thing as too kind,” Belle said, linking her arm through his as they walked towards her house, Bae trailing behind them.

They walked in silence for a bit. The sunset was enchanting against the horizon - a mix of blues and purples and pinks and oranges and Belle wished with all her being that she could be blessed with an ability to paint. Her lessons as a child had been dismal, and she didn’t see where she could fit it into her schedule now.

Interrupting her melodic thoughts, Rumple cleared his throat.

“Be-Belle,” he said finally, his voice cracking. He was nervous. She could tell from her time spent with him, his voice got higher when he was nervous, and she thought it quite endearing. “Belle,” he repeated. She looked up at him. “Rumple?” she asked, stopping to face him on the road.

She had dropped her arm from his, crossing her arms over her chest instead. He was biting his lip, looking everywhere but at her. Bae had stopped with them, happily distracted with his new toy. Rumple took a deep breath, his deep brown eyes finally meeting hers after moments that felt like years.

“What is - this,” he said, waving his arms between them.

She tilted her head, unsure of his meaning.

“I mean, you’ve hardly left our side in recent days and I don’t really understand it, Belle, you’re a beautiful woman with a busy social life, surely, and work to do, but you’re spending time with Bae and I, and we’re - we’re just us,” he explained, his hands waving around as he tried to explain his point.

Belle’s mind jumped straight to the fact that he’d called her beautiful and she broke out into a grin. “Oh, Rumple,” she said, her voice cracking, suddenly emotional as she reached out her hand to hold his free one.

“We’re exactly that - we’re just us,” she said, giving a small shrug as she moved closer to him, their hands holding tightly. 

“I don’t understand,” he said, his voice thick. “Belle, you deserve the world, and I can’t give it to you...I just can’t.”

“I don’t want the world,” she whispered. “I just want you, and Bae, and our little life together.”

He looked like he was blinking back tears as he nodded. “I will never comprehend why you stand by my side,” he murmured.

“Because I want to,” she said. She couldn’t bring herself to say the word love, not yet.

He seemed to be torn between laughing and crying. “Not a traditional courtship, is it?” he asked, turning back to the road, entwining her fingers in his as they walked towards her home. 

“We’ve never been traditional,” she replied. “I’m a runaway, and you’re a widowed spinner.”

He didn’t comment at her confession that she was a runaway, just nodded. Belle wanted to laugh at her life, at the way she was easily walking down the road, her fingers laced together with the man she had come to adore, watching the little boy who’d stolen her heart wander along in front of them. She was bursting with love, bursting with hope for a future that she wasn’t entirely sure she would have. Her distant future was uncertain, but for now, she was going to focus on the present that was hers. 

 

\--  
Archie ducked behind the barn, breathing heavily. Running from guards was no easy feat, especially when he couldn’t just lose them in a crowd. He’d try, but his red hair was kind of a dead giveaway, and almost no one around here wore hats. He was just trying to determine what to do next when suddenly there was a hand over his mouth. He thrashed against his attacker as the man easily dragged him back into the barn. 

“Calm down,” a voice urged. Archie stopped fighting instantly at the familiar voice and soon after he was released. He turned to look at the man, a confused look crossing his face.

“David?” he questioned. His friend just nodded, giving him an appraising look.

“I assume you have a good reason for running away from the royal guard,” David said plainly. Archie frowned. He didn’t know how to explain any of this to David without talking about Belle, and that was something he was not willing to do. He would not betray his friend. “I trust your judgement and your decisions,” David told him then before Archie could find a good response. “Which is why I have a horse ready for you.”

“Thank you, David,” Archie said. David smiled as he went around a corner, his horse following behind. Archie heard the shouting of nearby guards. He wondered when they’d ever learn to be quiet when searching for someone, but for now he just took it as a gift. “They’ll see me ride out of here,” he told his friend. “They’ll know you helped.” David frowned as he looked in the direction of the guards and then at Archie again. “Come with me,” he urged, hating the idea of being responsible for one of his friends getting hurt. 

“I…,” David looked unsure and Archie respected that. He really did. But they didn’t have time and something horrible would most likely happen to David if he didn’t come. 

“Get on the horse,” he commanded in his no-nonsense tone which he often had to use on the nobles he advised. Otherwise, they wouldn’t even give him a second glance. Luckily it seemed to work very well on David for soon the man was atop the stead. Archie climbed up behind him, grabbing onto David from behind. “Now get us out of here,” he commanded. David was a better rider anyway, so this worked out well.

David seemed to hesitate, unsure if this was what he wanted to do. He cast one long look around the barn, and that’s when Archie knew for sure what he was going to do. David was saying goodbye to the life he’d know. 

“Hiya!” David yelled, spurring the horse into action. They galloped out the gate, narrowly missing several of the king’s soldiers. Archie looked back to see these men were on foot. They would have a pretty good head start. He smiled to himself as he told David which direction to go. He was going to find Belle, going to make sure she was safe. All of their planning, their daring escape, and their rendezvous’ with Snow White would be for naught if she was caught now. Gaston couldn’t win, not like that. He would make Belle travel towns and towns away before settling, perhaps even to another kingdom. He’d heard of one ruled by a woman recently awoken from a sleeping curse, and the Ogres had yet to touch her kingdom. Belle and he would settle, hopefully once and for all. Archie prayed he was faster than the league of knights on their way to the girl’s current whereabouts. 

“We’re coming, Belle,” he whispered as he looked off in the direction of the town in which Belle was staying. “We’re coming.”

 

\--  
He was rather giddy about everything that they had discussed. They were officially courting now. After the most glorious weeks of his life, when he wasn’t sure what had been happening, it turned out they were courting. He couldn’t be any happier. Here Belle was, spoiling Bae and him rotten, and it seemed she wasn’t going anywhere. Belle didn’t seem to know where this courting thing was going to go, but he hoped it led them to a life together. He didn’t even really care if they ever truly married. All he wanted was a future with her in it.

They were getting closer and closer to Belle’s house and he found himself wishing that the road was longer. Every second in Belle’s presence was precious and he was selfish. He wanted every minute he could get. He knew he couldn’t extend the time he had with her, but he could at least make the most of it. Now he just had to come up with the right words to say. 

“I think Bae likes his new toy,” he blurted before almost sighing. That hadn’t been what he’d meant to say. It was true, of course. Bae was trailing behind them happily talking to his new toy, but still. Rumpelstiltskin had meant to talk about Belle and himself, not Bae.

“Yes, he does,” Belle agreed, casting a look back at Bae before turning his gaze to him. She smiled, obviously happy at his son’s enjoyment. “I’m glad.” He knew what she meant. She meant she was glad she could make Bae happy.

“You know that he loves just being able to see you,” Rumpelstiltskin continued. Now, this felt a bit closer to what he’d been wanting to say. “In fact, he smiles just at your name.” Belle looked away for a second, obviously unsure what to say. She seemed a bit embarrassed and just a few days ago Rumpelstiltskin would have stopped there. Who was he kidding? He would have stopped their earlier today. But something odd was giving him strength and courage - he didn’t know what it was. Maybe adrenaline or something in the night air. Whatever it was, he was thankful for it. It allowed him to keep talking.

“Belle, Bae has been so much happier ever since you entered our lives, and it isn’t the toys or the food or any of the other things you see fit to give us. It’s you and your kindness.” She was starting to blush now, and half of him wanted to stop there. He’d made a big breakthrough already today, he didn’t need to keep going. He wanted to, though. “He’s not the only one who feels that way,” he said. As luck would have it they reached Belle’s door right then. It was probably like something that would happen in one of her books.

“Belle, I know you’re uncertain about all of this. I am too. And I want you to know that you don’t have to say anything after I finish talking. We can pretend that this talk never happened if you wish. But I have to let you know…” He took a deep breath as he locked eyes with Belle. He could say anything here. He could back out, and he considered it heavily. He was, after all, a coward. But he didn’t want to be one tonight.

“I love you,” he finished.

“Rumple...” she said gently. He could see in her eyes that she wasn’t sure how to respond.

“It’s okay,” he told her with a small smile. “I told you, you don’t have to say it back.” She nodded then before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him. For a second he just stood there in shock, but then he wrapped his arms around her as well, letting his walking stick fall to the ground so he could do it right. She pulled back slightly then so she could look in his face. He froze, watching as she slowly moved forward, coming up on her tiptoes as he angled his head to meet hers. He wondered quickly if he even remembered how to kiss a woman, how to romance someone properly - 

The thump of a small body against his leg caught him by surprise. Belle seemed shocked as well, and they both looked down to see that Bae had inserted himself in the hug. Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked down at his precious boy.

“Group hug,” Bae announced, getting a laugh out of Belle. Rumple bent down then, and Belle did too. The adults knelt and then they were in a circle, all hugging each other. It wasn’t quite how Rumpelstiltskin had envisioned that going, but he had Bae and Belle by his side. It was perfect. And if Belle cast him a look filled with promise, well then it was even better than perfect. 

Soon the hug had ended and all parties were standing up, with some having gotten back to their feet with more difficulty than others. Rumpelstiltskin stood with his hand on his son’s shoulder, facing Belle. “Goodnight,” she told him.

“Goodnight,” he agreed. With that Belle turned to her house and turned Bae back towards home. “Come on, son,” he said, barely resisting the urge to look back at Belle. About halfway down the path he did glance back though, and he couldn’t be sure, but he thought he might have seen her shadowy form standing in the window, watching over Bae and him as they went on their way.

 

\--  
Everything was going to his plan. Everything except, of course, finding the damned ex-princess. If he wasn’t so prideful, Gaston would’ve given up, but she rightfully belonged to him. His clever cousin had made him look a fool in front of the kingdom, and he wouldn’t stand it. Every townsperson claimed to have no information at all about Belle, the fear in their eyes real. Zoso was assisting him, and he assured Gaston that nobody was lying about not knowing the elusive woman. They would rest tonight, having just arrived in a new town. In the morning, they would make their presence known in the town square before knocking on every door with a royal search warrant that he had written himself. Belle would be found. Whether he wed her or behead her was yet to be decided.

His accompanying knights and Zoso had found a home on the edge of the town. It was seemingly unoccupied, and they were waiting inside for whoever lived there to arrive. Perhaps Belle had picked this distant home for herself. It was tiny, fit for one person. 

The door began to creak open. It was time for more answers.


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle plans to leave the village, and Gaston and the soldiers make nuisances of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter have a small scene with violence in it, so here's a warning for that just in case.
> 
> Also sorry for the wait. We have both been busy with school but we found the time so here's a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy, and we will do our best to update a bit more regularly.

It was official. They were courting. Had she still been a princess, this would’ve called for a royal ball with feasts and dancing, but she wasn’t that girl anymore. She was just a healer, and her lover was a crippled spinner and she couldn’t be happier. Belle leaned against her doorframe, watching Rumple and Bae continue back towards their own home.

“Maybe we’ll live together soon enough”, she thought. When it grew too dark to make out their figures, Belle felt a twinge of regret that she hadn’t gone and finished what her and Rumple had tried to start - a kiss. But there would be time for that in the morning, she supposed. Belle sighed happily, entering her home.

She quickly figured out she wasn’t alone. There was a murmur of male voices coming from her bedroom. Belle grabbed a pan from her kitchen cabinet, slowly inching towards the door. Her mind was flying - if there were multiple men, would the pan help? Was resisting futile? How had they found her?

Belle peeked her head around the corner, finding a familiar red-headed man sitting with an unfamiliar man. “Ar-Archie?” she stammered, stumbling towards him, dropping the pan.

He rose, catching her in his arms and embracing her. “I found you,” he said, happiness clear in his voice.

Belle ran her hand over his face, as if in disbelief he was in front of her. “How’d you know this was my house?” she asked softly.

The unidentified man still sitting in one of her chairs cleared his throat. “We asked where the healer lived in the town square. People gave us directions,” he said a shrug. Belle looked at the stranger for the first time, and he was handsome enough with sandy brown hair and an easy demeanor. 

“This is David,” Archie said quickly. “A friend.”

Belle curtsied. “Lovely to meet you, David. Any friend of Archie is a friend of mine.”

“Pleasure is all mine, princess,” David returned, and Belle shook her head.

“I’m not a princess anymore.”

Archie clapped his hands together, ending whatever argument over semantics was about to begin. “Speaking of princesses, your cousin, the royal prince Gaston, is on his way here,” he said gravely. “Belle, gather your things. We need to go.”

 

\--  
Rumpelstiltskin noted that Bae was getting increasingly tired as they made their way back home. It would be good to get the lad in bed, and then spin some. And while he spun, he could think about Belle. About how they were courting. Yes, she wasn’t sure if she loved him yet, but that was okay. She still wanted to be around him. That was all he really wanted, to be near her. His Belle. 

He opened the door when they got him, holding it open so his son could slip inside. But Bae froze in the doorway, his new toy clattering onto the ground. Rumpelstiltskin stepped forward, looking over his son’s head. His heart started to beat faster as he stared in shock. There were soldiers in his house.

“Hello,” the leader greeted as some of his men stepped forward menacingly. “Come on in.” Rumpelstiltskin thought of running, but it didn’t take a genius to know that a young boy and a cripple wouldn’t be able to outrun a bunch of trained men. 

“It’s okay, Bae,” he told his son quietly, sensing his distress. He moved into the house more, letting the door shut behind him even as he gently maneuvered his son so that the lad was positioned behind him. “I don’t understand why you’re here, sir,” he told the leader. He hoped that wasn’t too forward, hoped his statement wouldn’t be punished somehow. But he did want to know why they were here, and if he and Bae were in danger.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of the runaway princess,” the leader began casually. Too casually really, especially considering that that men moved even closer as he talked. Rumpelstiltskin glanced at the men surrounding him nervously before shifting his gaze back to the man in charge. “We’re looking for her. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about Princess Belle, would you?”

His heart stopped for a second as he stared at the man. Belle. They were looking for his Belle. He clutched Bae a bit closer then, praying that they’d think his increased nerves was merely because of the men moving closer, and not the question posed to him.

“I have never met anyone that goes by that name, sir,” he stated. Because Belle didn’t go by that name, not to almost everyone in the village. She was only Belle to him. 

“Before you ask, he’s not lying,” a strange voice chimed in from the corner of the room. Rumpelstiltskin hadn’t even noticed him, what with the soldiers and leader with imposing questions. He didn’t seem like a man, now that Rumpelstiltskin could see him. He wore a dark hood, obscuring most of his features, and his skin seemed almost reptilian. Now that he did see this creature, he got the feeling that this man might be more dangerous than all the others combined, especially if he could tell whether people were lying or not. He was going to have to watch what he said.

“But, why are you so nervous?” came the next question as the man stood from his chair, coming closer. Bae made a small sound of fright and Rumpel drew him even closer, staring in wide-eyed fear like that coward he was.

“Because we invaded the poor man’s home, no doubt,” the reptilian man stated, sounding almost bored with all of this. 

“Well, if he’s scared, I’ll just have to introduce myself. Make him feel more at home.” The smirk that went along with the words did little to ease Rumpelstiltskin’s nerves. He thought that was probably the point. “My name is Prince Gaston of Avonlea, cousin and betrothed to the lost princess, ruler of….”

He kept going but Rumpelstiltskin didn’t hear a word of it, for the odd man behind Gaston was currently mocking the leader, puffing out his chest and moving opening and closing his hand in the gesture universally accepted to mean someone was talking too much. Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t sure how to take that at all. He just tried to appear to be listening even as the other man distracted him. And, unfortunately, Bae was amused by the stranger’s antics.

His son’s giggle made his blood run cold, and he stared at Gaston as he stopped talking, anger flashing in his eyes. “You think this is funny?” he questioned in an angry roar that had both Bae and Rumpelstiltskin starting back. 

“N-no, he doesn’t,” Rumpelstiltskin stated instantly, hoping to get his boy out of trouble. “He’s off in his own little world most of the time, sir. He must have just amused himself.” Gaston turned to look at the reptilian man who now seemed the picture of solominity. 

“He’s still telling the truth,” the man confirmed. As Gaston turned away the man gave him a wink, as though to thank him for not revealing what he’d been doing. 

“Control him,” Gaston growled at him, and Rumple nodded instantly. Gaston seemed satisfied by that, backing off ever so slightly as he continued on with a list of his titles which Rumple couldn’t hope to remember, even if they were repeated to him multiple times. “... and the man who is going to be using your house as a base for an undetermined about of time,” Gaston concluded. 

“If that’s the case sir, my son and I could go stay with a neighbor,” he suggested. After all, if they let him go he could warn Belle, get her out of here before they could find her. Though even if he didn’t know Belle he’d want out, for Bae’s sake.

“Why so eager?” Gaston questioned, frowning as though he knew something was up.

“He’s surely still scared of you,” the man said as though that fact should be obvious. And really, it should be. Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t exactly hiding his nerves very well.

“Shut up, Zoso,” Gaston ordered, eyes never leaving the spinner. “I asked him, not you.” Which meant of course now he had to answer.

“I… I want to make sure my boy is safe, sir,” he stated. Gaston turned back to Zoso, but the man didn’t speak.

“I’m waiting,” Gaston said, very impatient. Zoso motioned to his throat and then shrugged. Rumpelstiltskin frowned as he watched, confused. “Right, you can talk,” Gaston said. Wait. Earlier Gaston had told the man to shut up. Did… did Zoso have to follow orders to that extreme? He certainly didn’t seem the type to follow orders just because he wanted to. Was he compelled to in some way.

“That would be the truth again,” Zoso informed Gaston, causing the leader to huff in annoyance as though he wanted to be lied to. 

“So you don’t have any idea where the lost princess might be?” Gaston asked in utter frustration. 

“No,” he stated instantly. He didn’t want to betray Belle, he couldn’t.

“It’s a lie,” Zoso said finally, after a beat of silence, not really sounding very happy at his admittance. A light flickered in Gaston’s eyes as he stepped closer along with his guards. 

“So, you do know where she is.” And then with a hand gesture from Gaston, the men moved, grabbing him and tearing his boy away.

“Papa!” Bae cried, reaching for him as someone wrenched his staff out of his hand. A second later he was forced to his knees, one strong hand on his shoulder and another gripping his hair, forcing his head back so he had to stare up at Gaston. He instinctively started to move his hands to try and make the man let go, but a low growl stopped him in his tracks. All he could do was watch as the soldier holding his boy moved to stand by Gaston.

“You too seem close,” the man said, moving his hand to caress Bae’s cheek. Rumpelstiltskin struggled then as Bae started to cry. He didn’t care that the grip on his shoulder tightened painfully, or that he felt his hair was going to be ripped out of his head. 

“Leave him alone,” he begged, near hysterics. Gaston grinned, leaving Bae and dropping down to a crouch right in front of him. 

“There are two ways this could turn out,” he said, voice low and threatening, eyes boring into the spinner. “Either you tell me where the princess is, or Zoso here takes your son to the front lines. We are in need of new troops, after all.”

“I will take him,” Zoso confirmed, though his tone suggested he didn’t want to. Not that that really mattered. They were going to take his son away. 

“No, please,” he begged. “You can’t take my boy. Without him, I would truly become dust.” He didn’t see an ounce of sympathy in the eye’s of the militaristic leader before him, only an evil smirk. 

“Then answer my question. Where is the princess?”

 

\--  
Belle had eyed Archie and David warily as they explained their plan to travel during the nights, eventually landing in Dragonshire, a peaceful kingdom ruled by a pair named Aurora and Philip. When she hesitated to immediately agree, Archie had been frustrated.

“Belle, staying means certain death, or worse,” he said matter-of-factly.

It was difficult to explain to two men - one of whom had seen her in every season of her life, except this one - why she didn’t want to leave.

“Archie,” she said quietly, motioning her head at David. David got the hint, standing from his chair and meandering to the other side of Belle’s home, out of earshot.

Belle sat down next to Archie, and she sighed heavily. “I’m - Archie - I love someone - some people here.”

Archie shook his head, “Belle, we all gave up people we love when we decided to flee. That’s the life we agreed to have. Now, you can come with me, and I can keep you safe, or you can stay and face certain capture.”

She felt torn into bits, burying her head in her hands. “It’s so hard,” she whispered finally after a moment of silence, her voice breaking. “I can’t just leave them,” she finished, her voice shaking with emotion. Archie rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her. He’d seen the princess as many things, but “in love” hadn’t been one of them.

“You really love this man,” he whispered finally, and Belle couldn’t read his tone.

“We need to go,” Belle said, wiping the tears off her cheeks. “We need to go, and he doesn’t know I love him.”

Archie was at a loss for words, and David rejoined them. Belle was shaking a bit, and David sat at her other side, awkwardly patting her other shoulder. She insisted she was okay and just needed a moment to catch her breath, but they kept trying to make her feel better. This had to be one of the strangest situations she’d even been in. Belle could face the torment of a nurse’s camp in the war, but trying to get two grown men to be okay with a woman crying would always be difficult. 

“Archie,” Belle said, her voice firm. “Gather whatever you think you need from my house. David, I’ll give you instructions to my garden, where you can get food and other supplies we shall need for the journey.”

“You have a garden?” Archie asked, sounding impressed.

“Yes,” Belle affirmed. “It was given to me by the man I love,” she added as an afterthought.

They set to work, Belle explaining the directions to the garden for David, and Archie reaching for things from the tall cabinets and packing them away. David arrived back to the house, and Belle was checking that he’d gotten the herbs and plants she’d described. He had gone to Belle’s backyard to fetch water for his horse, and Belle and Archie were going over a final crudely-drawn map Archie had acquired. Everything was going as smoothly could be expected.

Suddenly, there was a harsh and unforgiving knock at the door. Suddenly, Belle’s heart was in her stomach, and her stomach was dropping as well. Suddenly, she knew it was all over.


End file.
